Blood's Reign
by Jakurine
Summary: He watches her through the window, tapping silently on the glass. She shrinks back into her covers at night, knowing fully well that he's there.But is he really what she needs to protect herself from? Or can she overcome the gap between vampire and human?
1. Disruption in the Function

Ahhhhh so good to be back same story, a little different plot line and writing style. But still worth it. Thank you to all those who have read my stories and reviewed it makes me happy to read them.^.^ Unless you're a hater who flames. No flaming please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be alive and Sasuke and Sakura would already be together!

Blood's Reign: Chapter 1-Disruption in the Function

As soon as I spotted those red eyes, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, hoping that it would be enough. I Ran into the dark night blindly.

-_From that rustle in the bushes._

_-from the creature that it deemed to conceal._

I ran from it. From the voice that spoke without words being said. Without lips being moved. _It's scary._

-_I'm so scared._

I tried to fight back the fear that was bubbling within me. I didn't believe in this…..this myth. I couldn't be afraid my fear would betray me. Slow me down against my whim. I knew that if I accepted what was happened, Id stop frozen to the spot. Id curl up with tears in my eyes and vanish from existence until he came to take me away. And that would be the end of Sakura Haruno.

_Those eyes._ Dangerous.

_That voice._ So smooth.

I can hear the velvet reach my ear.

'_Sakura'_

So deep and wistful, and I was the only one who could hear it whether it was in my head or not. I wanted to know.

_How does he know my name?_

My slowing pace sped up again, reminding me of the bind I was in. I had to keep going. I _had_ to, I had to get home safe-

Lightning struck me. My eyes opened wide and fearful as I chocked back a sob. I hadn't realized I was crying. But that bolt of realization had made me aware that I was leading him to home sweet home, where no one was there to protect me. A quiet place to be killed. Sure, I watched the movies and read some books about them, but I dint know if I could believe in Hollywood and fiction literature. He would probably catch me before I came close to my street anyways. Even with the distance between us, the gap was getting smaller and smaller. The gusts of wind continued getting stronger and stronger. He know what I felt, my panic and anguish. And he knew that I could tell. He was just playing with me, like the cat toying with the mouse until its claw punctures the rodent's throat. I was hoping that someone would see me, call the police or offer help, or _something_. But none the less, the night was bare, with only the moon as my guide.

I wiped the wetness from my face. There had to be a different solution.

'_Sakura, I'm getting closer.'_

His dark voice droned out through my mind. I didn't want to lead him home. What if someone came looking for me? What if Ino or Hinata or Tenten showed up and he was still around….

I turned and ran into the forest.

_Bad choice_

I had hoped that the stumps and bristle would slow him down, but instead it only affected my running skills. I started panting hard, knowing full well that he was closet than ever. I was at a disadvantage with his inhuman sped. I chocked back a sob. My plan had backfired.

He's just teasing me, waiting for me to break.

Another sob erupted. I was out of options, and I had no plan B. All I had left was to think. While I was stuck in my thoughts I had lost where I was going. The only thing that brought me back to reality was a sudden sharp pain in my arm. I let out a breathless scream, using all of my lung power to keep the oxygen flowing. I looked down to find a monstrous slice running up my am. I could already see my blood dripping through. It seemed that I had caught it on a tree; it had ripped off my sleeve and left a deep gash along my arm. I went to wipe the blood away and my body stiffened.

He had stopped moving.

That's where I found my master plan.

I ran from tree to tree, rubbing my own blood against the cold rugged bark and smearing it across the molt. It was disgusting, but I could tell it confused him. Yea, I didn't understand how I knew or how I had the fuel to keep going, but I just did. It hurt each time I did it, bark scrapping and the fuzzy moss. But he still had yet to move.

'_Sweet Sakura, what are you doing? You can't hide forever ...'_

I knew my plan was tricky. I knew that at anytime he could catch on to what I was doing and find where I really was. He could track my blood, so if it was dragged across the forest, then maybe I could lead him in the wrong direction long enough to the point where I could lose him.

_Maybe._

What if he figured out what I was doing? What if he already knew and was just toying with me again? What would he do if he caught me now?

Did I care? No.

I was sure of that when I found my way out of the trees, and crossed the street. I ran through the blocks, muttering my street name, "Blossom Street, Blossom Street- There!" My street, my house! I ran into the yard, passing the huge blossom tree. Halleluiah, my paradise! And with no crazy supernatural psycho to be seen. Oh man, I was jumping for joy, more in my head since I was practically falling over to get to the front door. I grabbed the key in my front pocket (it was a miracle how it had survived in my pocket from all that) and jammed it into the lock. I was finally free!-

Sakura….." The deep voice purred out.

I didn't let him finish, I was so freaked that I screamed and stumbled into my living room still clutching onto the door as my body swung in and let go as the door swung right in his face. _Shit_. I pushed away from the door and waited to see if he'd burst through and kill me, but after several moments he never did. I released a long breath and turned away from the door. So the myths were true. He couldn't enter a house without being invited in. I listened for any sound, but heard none. Maybe he'd already left? I really hoped so. I stood up and dusted my clothes off. I examined my arm. It was pretty messed up and would get infected I didn't do anything soon. It might need stitches. I stumbled over to the kitchen, occasionally using the wall as support. I turned on the sink and waited for the water to get luke warm. I was so light headed and dizzy. There was so much blood that was still flowing; I was coming close to losing a dangerous amount. I gripped the edge of the sink as I pulled my arm under. I glanced at my reflection in the window as I waited for it to sooth me. I felt so dirty, with all this damn blood all over my shirt.

Shit. I had to do this fast and put bandages on it to stop the bleeding; otherwise all that running would have been for nothing. It was starting to feel nice, but my thoughts weren't as soothing. I couldn't get it through my head. Why me? I didn't even remember what I was doing before I saw his red eyes. I turned the faucet off and grabbed the towel underneath. My knees started to go weak and I managed to hold myself up. I groaned inwardly. This was not good. My strength had left me. I reached forward to grab a different part of the sink to pull myself up.

I looked up when I pulled and met with red.

I gasped and let go as I tumbled to the floor. My eyes closed and my breathing rapidly sped up. The blood still in my body ran cold.

'That wasn't very nice Sakura.'

My eyes snapped back open, but I refused to look at him. They way he extended each syllable in my name was so sensual, but at the same time so terrifying. I could feel him staring at me through the window, his eyes searching and then landing on my arm.

'That looks like it hurts. Why don't you let me help, hmm?' His eyes were staring intently, reading my reaction.

'Please.'

Something in his voice caused me to look at him, but I could only see his dark hair and his piercing eyes. At that moment, something in me changed. It was that look he was giving me…. I felt like I was floating, taking light airy steps toward the window and sink again. My mind was clouded over, my eyes glazed. He smirked at me, I could see it now. Yet I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to stop, but my body wasn't responding. I was locked in, his eyes boring into mine. Something drowning deeper, and deeper….

I stopped dead in my tracks.

What the hell am I doing?

I looked down at my feet. I didn't remember getting up. I almost missed the frown that had adorned his mysterious face. My feet still felt light, and I twirled around, away from him, and headed towards the bathroom. Now I didn't have to look at him. I didn't have to look at those eyes. I shook my head a liitle, staring at myself into the mirror. I opened my mouth and checked my eyes. I looked the same. I sighed and opened the medicine cabinet. I really needed bandages. And a better hold on reality, because these strange mood swings were tiring me out. I managed to get to the living room until everything started to fade and turn black. I felt my head hit the cushions as I lost consciousness.

I missed the glare he was giving me. How angry he was that his sharingan had failed. I missed him huff as he waited until I would wake.

Normal POV

Sakura woke up approximately 2 hours later.

She wanted to believe that it had just been a dream, but her heart, arm, and soul told her otherwise. Her head was heavy when she lifted it off the couch. She had a huge migraine. And she was cranky.

_-tap-tap_

Sakura heard the glass, and whipped her head around to see him in the window, his pale skin sticking out from the dark night. But, she was no longer fearful; she had no reason to be if she was safe here. So, instead, she contemplated with anger.

She was very cranky when she didn't get a lot of sleep.

She glared and marched up the steps and to the right to enter her red and black room. She sat down on her bed, holding her head from the massive headache she was experiencing.

'_Damn supernatural stalker.'_ She thought to herself.

_-tap-tap_

She let go of her head and looked over to the window in the bedroom. He was, again, peering in. That was what really set her off. How dare him.

This was her room, and he was just invading her damn privacy. She didn't realize that she wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't like Sakura to just suddenly get mad unless it was Ino or Naruto. (More random mood swings:p)

Before she realized the consequences of her actions, she had marched right up to her window and forced it open to full on shout at him and give him a piece of her mind.

But then the cold air hit her face, and, like last time, she seemed to snap out of a trance. She leaned back from the window. This was the closest she had been to his face.

And Sakura had never seen such beauty before. Dark onyx eyes clashed against her light green ones. And she knew that she wasn't in the best shape, but she swore that she saw his black hair giving off a blue hue. It was so different from her soft pink hair. And he was so pale and so masculine, with his well shaped face that still had some boyish hints to it, meaning that he could only be at least a year or two older than her. The elegant nose, dark eyes, and graceful lips were so distracting to her normal calmness.

In short, Sakura had just seen the sexiest, hottest man she had ever seen, and _**HE**_ had been chasing _**HER**_.

She dumbly stared at him, and the anger that he had held from her breaking his trance twice had vanished, she didn't realize that he began chuckling at her antics. He couldn't help it at the moment.

'_So cute'_ He thought to himself. It was rare to find such a gorgeous young girl that was so innocent, especially one with long pink hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"_Sasuke."_ He simply stated to her. She stared at him dumbfounded. Then she realized, it was his name. She seethed. Was that all he wanted. To tell her his fucking name!

"_Sakura…"_ He purred out. Sakura shivered and watched as he put his long hand against the window frame. _"Won't you invite me in?"_ He gave her a devilish smirk and watched as she scooted closer. No women had ever managed to resist him. And she would be no different.

"No, I will not." She responded. It was a quiet response, but she was determined. Sasuke gave her an amused look. He had to think quickly.

"_Will you come closer then? I want to give you something."_ Sakura just whimpered. Did he really think she would listen to him after all that? There was no way in hell

But…

Sakura found herself giving in this time, and slowly leaned closer.

Sasuke sat on his branch quietly until her face was leaning out past the framing.

"What is i-kyaaaa!" Sakura started to say before he grabbed onto her face. She remained their as she stared into his deep soulful eyes. He held onto her as he just stared back, their faces merely inches from each other.

-_THUMP, THUMP_-

Sakura felt her blood boil when he pressed his lips against hers tenderly.

Her mind went completely blank.

After all, it was her first kiss. And….

…. _it was with a vampire_.

Wow, looks like things are already getting heated up eh? ;p

Please review and tell me if you like the changes. And as always, if you have any comments or critiques to my writing please let me know so I know if I should improve or be happy with my work? Thank chu.

I will also be updating everything else very soon.

Bye byeeeeee

-Jakurine


	2. Closet Sunshine

Hello, Jakurine here with another one. I hope to continue to update this again soon, and my other stories as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Closet Sunshine

"_Sa-ku-ra…"_

I just stared. It was all I could do; it was like I was frozen in time. Like the ice freezing my body was radiating from his hands as he firmly pressed them against the window. His red lips were slightly pouted, a playful look in his dark crimson eyes.

"_Sakura….."_

He slightly knocked on the glass, and I felt like I was slightly rocking at first, but it got more violent. It felt like he was manipulating me, shaking my body all over to mess with me.

_Just because he could._

"Sakura!" _W_-_what the hell? Was that Ino!_

I swear I just heard one of my best friend's voice come from a crazed (and incredibly hot) vampire. It shocked me to death, and I took a sharp intake of breath. He frowned at my reaction. _Like he didn't notice_. He started knocking on the glass again; calling out my name, but his frowned deepened when it wasn't his voice again,

"Sakura! What's wrong with you!"

What's wrong with me? A man sitting on a branch in front of me was speaking in a shrill girly voice, and something was wrong with me!

"Wake up fore-head!" _What the-?_

**WHACK!**

**Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes snapped open just in time to see the frilly pink pen fall to the ground. _'Huh?'_ was Sakura's simple thought as she blinked and looked around the room. She was in her first class for school, World History. She could see Kakashi just kept writing up at the chalkboard; talking while holding his perverted orange book in his free hand. _'It was all a dream…..' _She mused.

"Hey! What's wrong with you Sakura? You never fall asleep in class." Sakura looked at her best friend sitting beside her. She could easily tell Ino was worried; she wasn't the type to fall asleep in class. She preferred to daydream while taking notes. Sakura instantly felt bad about worrying her, but Ino had no idea what was wrong with her. That she couldn't fall asleep at night. How she was_ kept up _at night.

"Aren't you worried what perverted thoughts and things Kakashi-sensei will do if he sees you knocked out in one of his desks?"

Sakura quickly whipped up from her desk, sitting up as straight as she could. Bags were visible under her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes wide open, they drooped just a little. She sighed and looked at her notebook that was sprawled open and blank.

"Please Sakura, what's wrong?"

She looked down at her fingernails. Her red, red fingernails. Like the color of crimson. Like _that_ color. She could clearly see his eyes again, and she groaned inwardly.

FLASHBACK ,..,

_She could no longer feel the cold flesh. In place of it she felt a burning, deep inside her chest. His lips were like electric. Sparks were flying everywhere between them. It scared her. And unknowingly to her, it scared him too. His skin was surprisingly soft against her own. It was almost too amazing. Too surreal. This handsome, dangerous man was pressed against her window. The man that was previously chasing her an trying to kill her, was kissing her….._

_And she liked it._

_She barely had enough of her mind left to pull away. Barely enough sense to remember who it was._

_When they separated she felt out of it and simply gazed at him, amazed at what had happened. He chuckled at her, causing her to remember reality. She unconsciously held her hand up to her mouth, realizing what had been taken from her._

_He had some unearthly control over her, and it terrified her that it worked so easily._

_She immediately stepped away from the window. She couldn't believe it, she could have been killed! She quickly sat down on her bed with her hand still at her lips. She couldn't close the window, she couldn't look at him. She hid herself under the covers, facing away from him._

_But her eyes would not close._

_And sleep would not come to her._

_She could feel the chilled stare at her back, all through the night until the sun started to rise._

END FLASHBACK

That was three days ago. Sakura had been unable to sleep at night, no matter where she went in her house. And it was starting to get to her. Her paranoa was only becoming problematic to her situation, hearing footsteps above her and voices from the wind. Who could sleep with that?

"Sakura!" Ino groaned. "What is up with you? Tell me!" Ino kept pushing, but Sakura kept her at bay the rest of the day. She tried to have a normal day, but she kept remembering those eyes. How they would bore into her back.

Naruto did make her feel a little better, offering to take her home like every other day. He made her feel safe, but spending the weekend being stalked by an immortal being would make a lot of people nervous and paranoid, even if she knew that he only came to her house when the sun went down.

And when Sakura was alone, she felt lonely. So, out of her paranoia, she invited Naruto to stay for dinner. This would consist of bowls and bowls of ramen.

"This is so good Sakura-chan! Why don't you have a taste of my beef, ne?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he held his chopsticks out. He only gave up ramen for Sakura, anyone else and he would bit their head off. Sakura just shook her head at Naruto's flirty behavior, and opened her mouth, accepting the offer. He smiled lightly as he fed her a portion of his ramen, and when the were done eating, he let out a long dreary sigh.

She knew what was coming.

"Naruto….."

"Please, Sakura-chan. Just here me out! I don't like you living alone, especially here. It's a constant memory of what happened…"

"I'm fine Naruto, seriously."

"Sakura-chan, I know it affects you. The dark clothes, how you seem so sad in your own home, Sakura, I _saw_ the dried blood!" _That wasn't entirely my fault._

"I didn't cut myself on purpose, if that's what you're asking."

"Then what did happen, Sakura?" _I already saw that coming too._

"I wolf chased me through the forest and he got my arm." _A lie._

"Really? How big was it? Cause that cut runs pretty deep." _Why does he choose now to be perceptive?_

"A big one, I don't think it was a timber wolf….it was much bigger. It was probably a gray wolf."

"Then…..maybe, if you let me stay here, Sakura-chan…"

"Please, Naruto. I told you I'm fi-"

Naruto suddenly stood up; the stool he was previously sitting on flipped over and hit the ground with a hard thud. Sakura put the bowls she had been holding in the sink and turned to Naruto, who had walked his way up to her and was standing right in front of her. She could feel his anger and grief radiating from him. But the strongest was sadness. Feelings that Sakura didn't want to feel from him ever.

"You know how I feel about your safety. How I feel about _you_." She shuddered at his touch. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and started whispering in her ear. He was straining himself to keep composed. Sakura could tell.

"I will never regret saving you Sakura, the only thing I regret is not being able to save the rest of your family. But Sakura, you are my family. Ever since you accepted me in preschool, when no one wanted to play with me. I love you, when I'm old enough, I want to _marry_ you and protect you. As my wife. As my _lover_."

With that said, he looked out at the sky through the window, and looked back to her. He began walking out the door. He lingered for a little in the doorway.

"Only if you want it too though. Goodbye Sakura-chan, I…..I love you." He left, and closed the door quietly.

She felt bad about Naruto, with the way he left in all. But she didn't feel that way for him, and she would _never_ lead him on. _Ever._ Even if she didn't see him that way romantically, she loved him. He was her best friend, he even beat Ino. And he saved her from that dreadful day.

_The day her parents were killed._

The day her world came crashing down. But it wasn't that bad anymore; she had her close friends, and a nice house that was paid for by a distant relative. At least _claimed_ to be a relative. She really had no idea who it was that offered to pay for her huge lonely house or for her oncoming college in a few years when she got out of high school. It was mysterious, but she was very thankful and accepted the loads of cash that she was sent. She was very careful with the money though, it was the least she could do after giving her a chance to live life on as normally as she could.

_Not any more_

Sakura had learned from the past 3 days that she needed to take a shower before it was dark. Not because her stalker could sneak up on her in the shower and force himself on her (That would be hot, her thoughts always reminded her), but because he could probably _see_ through the window. She could easily remember last night, when she walked into her room with a towel. He flashed to her window in seconds, and she could tell he had seen from the smirk that graced his lips. And not wanting to make the same mistake, she showered early, and waited for the sun to fall. Stupid stalking vampire pervert.

Sakura's POV

Ever since that night, all I thought about was his _lips._

Those soft, soft lips. Beautiful soft lips

I didn't want to see him, because I so desperately _wanted_ to see him. To feel him again, but I was scared.

Very scared

Every night since I had "run into" him, I had to keep my window locked tightly. I didn't even go close to my window any more.

Because those seductive eyes would draw me in again. I didn't want that_. I couldn't._

_But I did…_

The small thunk on the window made my eyes drift up. I saw red, red eyes, soft lips.

He affected me so easily, and I didn't even know him. It shocked me. He should scare me, and he did.

But why did I want to run into his arms instead of running _away_?

"_Sakura….how are you tonight?"_ He said in his deep, velvet voice.

"I'm fine." I hated how weak I sounded.

"_You do not sound fine, how about I give you a backrub?"_ He suggested.

I took a sharp intake of breath. I was getting excited.

"_How about it Sakura?"_

I ran away. The hallway was bleak as I went down it. Things started to blur. I looked over at the clock. 11:59. Shit.

I should've stayed in bed.

I opened the big oak door and slipped inside the closet. I held my head and backed up into the corner. I slowly slid down as I waited for the minute to pass. Tick. Toc. The only thing I could here at the moment was the clock out there. My breathing became ragged as the clock reminded me of how much time was left. Ding. Ding….

The noises started again. The whispers were so low that I could not make out what they were saying. Just like every other night. The stomps above her house were loud and slow. Almost teasing. How he did it was above my head. On the previous nights when it started up I had peered out the window to see if it was him making the noise. It wasn't. He had looked straight back at me. Obviously he wasn't the one dancing on my roof. There wasn't any real explanation for it except that it was in my head. And if it was, then I was seriously screwed up.

….

It was quiet now. I didn't know how long I had been since I had lain down next to the broom. I couldn't see where Sasuke was. There's no window in this closet. Thank God. I had to come out eventually, missing school was a strange thing for me and I would miss being around my normal and sane friends. Well, they weren't exactly normal, but normal for me in my life. They were all I knew know. My breath of fresh air.

It had been quiet for long enough. I got up and creaked the door open to look at the clock across the hall. 6 o' clock. He was gone, the noises were gone, and now I could look into the sunlight another day. Hopefully, it would never be taken away from me.

End Chapter 2

Ahhhh. The second redone chapter I'm sorry its taking so long. I just have so many ideas, and im trying to make sure all my stories are right before updating and presenting my new pieces. Anywho, for anyone that notices, Review and tell me what you think.

Kk

Byeeeee


	3. Vampire Bed Bug

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. (But I do wish I owned Itachi…. and Sasuke)

Bear with me, I'm trying hard to do my best. I'm going to start putting more SasuxSaku in when he finally gets 'invited in' in the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Vampire Bed Bug

I was so tempted. So very tempted, to accept his offer. Almost every night before the noises started.

But I refused. I refused to go near that window, to _feel_ him again.

And I certainly wasn't going to let him into my house when it was my only safe haven. _No way_

"_Well Sakura?"_

I rasped out a no before going to lie in my bed. It made it harder to see him, and it helped me concentrate around him. I gushed out an easy breath before I heard him flatten his palm against the window. It no longer put me on edge, I knew well enough that he couldn't get through.

"_Hn."_ He muttered. He just sat there, on his usual branch of course. I had never really talked to him long, he would usually just try to get his way in, and when I said no, he'd pout and knock at my window. Sometimes he would lightly growl, sometimes he would try to mock me. Usually, I felt his piercing gaze on me, and I could never get any sleep when he mad it so _obvious_.

I didn't like the cold stare.

It was frightening. And I was so tired.

Tonight though…..

I felt _nothing_

Absolutely nothing. No piercing gaze, no cold stare, no mocking or growling. Just sleep.

_Peaceful_ sleep

When I woke up, it was before the sunset.

_Was he even still here?_

The whispers I heard wasn't the ones I usually heard. It was one, and it was more like a soft coo than the normal harsh wind. It….it almost sounded like a melody.

I opened my eyes, it was coming from the other direction. I turned to my window. I was wide awake and shocked worse than ever at what I saw.

He was humming soft song, a lullaby which made me sleep like I was on a soft cloud. Strangely enough, he hadn't noticed that I had awakened.

And…

_He had blood staining his lips and chin. _

Two fangs poked out from his lips. The expression on his face held few emotion, but it emitted a cold and pained look. It was almost upsetting to see. Such a beautiful face holding such an ugly expression was almost as painful to see. He turned to look at me. And he had a _wild_ look in his eyes. A look that made me feel as if he had already killed me and this was him tormenting me, when I was supposed to be in heaven.

_Like I went to hell instead._

But the soft humming convinced me he hadn't killed me…._yet_.

"_Sweet cherry blossom….."_ His voice was slightly different. Like he was on the edge of his sanity. Ready to tear at his own flesh. His raspy voice had an edge to it, and his hot breath lightly hit the glass on the window. I could tell it was hot because it left a little steam on the window.

I felt myself shiver, and I slowly rose from my bed. He twitched at my movement, his fingers slightly swiped across the window. I looked at the smeared blood. I had never liked blood that much.

I swallowed it all, the cautions of going close to the window, being too close to him. All of it. And I started to head towards him. I startled myself with how slow I was going. One step, pause, and then another step. I don't know how long it was, but I reached the window.

He had a daring look in his eyes. Like he was just pushing me to do it, to open the window, if I had the strength to. Before he was always asking me to, but tonight something had changed in him. He had become less human in some way. He almost didn't want me even in the room.

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_ I stared at him a moment. There was still malice in his voice. His voice had always been cold, but never held malice.

"I…I slept very well tonight. Why did you do that?" Of course he wouldn't simply answer. He looked at me as if I was stupid and tweaked his head to the side a bit to add to his confusion act.

"_Do what sweetheart?"_ He stared me down.

"That humming, it…it was like you rocked me to sleep. It was so…._sweet_."

Only his eyes moved, darting around in different directions. And then he looked up.

He simply shrugged. He started to lick his lips off. I saw the look of defiance in his eyes, and I could tell he didn't like being called _sweet_. Usually he would tease me back, I had gotten used to it. This was a different side to him. Of course. He was still a stranger to me. He would not answer one question I asked about him. He avoided it as much as possible.

"_Go back to sleep, Sa-ku-ra."_ And with that simple gesture, I did. There was no use talking to him any way.

_During_the_School_Day_

"You look better today Sakura, finally got rid of the bed bugs." Ino teased as we walked down the hall together. I guess that technically I had in a way. The sleep I had received last night had done wonders to my appearance. She had frowned at the black bracelet I chose to wear, but other than that I could tell she was happy I didn't look like I was dead anymore. She didn't like how my wardrobe consisted mostly of black. I didn't care, her type of dressing was too preppy for my taste.

Dead….

_If only she knew_

"Not exactly." I meant for it to sound more cheerful than the huff I'd made. Ino looked at me for a second before she turned away with a grin.

"Is it a new boyfriend perhaps? You know, if Naruto knew how late he was staying over…" She didn't finish her sentence as she giggled. She knew Naruto liked me.

Everyone did

But the mention of Naruto was too much after what happened. I haven't even seen him since I saw the blonde blur of his hair in the hallway. I was instantly worried about him, but I knew that if it really was that bad of a problem, he would come talk to me. At least, I hope he would. He never liked be separated from me for too long. After yesterday I really found the reason why. He must be as lonely as I am for him to be so desperate. I didn't want to think about it, it was too upsetting.

Ino studied me carefully, and when she heard no reply, she squealed and jumped for joy. An action I was embarrassed to even be seen by. Typical Ino, jumping _and_ jumping to conclusions. She had just caught me in a daydream.

"Oh my gosh! You FINALLY have a BOYFRIEND!" I had to cover Ino's mouth before she could say anything else. She already had a loud enough voice without her yelling, and the last thing I wanted was Naruto to hear that.

"No I don't Ino, calm down. I just have troubles with my bed lately. It's too lumpy." It was a lame excuse, I know, but it obviously didn't even cross Ino's mind that I was lying. If anything, she was the one person that wouldn't see through it.

"Well, you should have told me silly, you could always sleep at my house you know-"

"No!" It came out in a short gasp, and it was a mistake that I shouldn't have made, but if you got by Ino one way, there was always a different way she would find out. Always.

It was just Ino's way for things. Or maybe God's.

"Wha-"Ino started but I cut her off again.

"I-I just meant that, I'm starting to feel so comfortable in my own home again. I don't think that going over to a different house is the best thing for me right now."

She stared for a minute. Suddenly, she threw herself at me. I jumped at the contact as she wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my shoulder. It was an action I wasn't used too. The closeness was weird to me. It wasn't that hard for her to hug me, she was only half an inch shorter than me and was a very touchy feely person. She started whispering apologies into my ear, and how she hadn't realized my antics was loneliness. I was about to agree with her to get her out of my hair until her offer.

"I'll spend the night Friday, okay?"

I stayed quiet for awhile, I just buried myself.

And right as I didn't look dead anymore.

"B-but you cant-"

"Yes I can! And I will."

She couldn't just except a damn no, it was too simple.

But. I couldn't just say no to her. _I couldn't._ To not let her stay after I admitted that I was lonely would be wrong, and it would hurt her personally. I didnt want that. I didn't want either of the choices I was stuck in.

My classes through the day went slow; I wasn't just thinking about Sasuke's red eyes anymore, I was thinking about his lullaby, his sweet voice, that delicate look on his face. Then, the menace, the wild look he held, _the blood_. Ugh, I was sick. I had gotten used to it so quickly that it was disgusting. I hated blood.

When he smeared it across my window. It was so strange.

I couldn't let Ino see him, know about him,_ anything_ about _him._ I had to convince him to leave for one night, just one night. I didn't know how.

Maybe compromise, negotiation, or some trade to get him to do. I clutched my neck desperately.

I just have to make sure it doesn't get out of hand.

I chickened out on asking him that night. His gaze scared me half to death and I went straight to bed without even looking at him.

I did dream of him though, and once again he was covered in blood. But what surprised me, was that

He was covered in blood for _me_. It was an unusually short dream, but he was the hero in it, the scary hero that chopped hundreds of men's heads off with his _bare hands_, all for my safety. I didn't understand why they were after me. But as soon as they even came close to reaching me, he was suddenly there. And I wasn't as scared of him anymore.

When I woke up I was all for it. I was going to ask him tonight.

And I will convince him to leave Ino alone.

I could feel the stares from Naruto in English, but I wasn't going to focus on him. Not this week anyways. All I could think about was that fateful moment of getting him to say yes. Ha. No matter how much he teased me, or those nights when he wouldn't even talk, getting him to actually ignore me would be the hardest.

So first, I had to get him to notice just a little more to mess with his judgement.

Oh, what a dangerous game I was playing.

Normal POV_

Sakura came to him in a deep green nightgown. A very short, _revealing_ nightgown. It was dark emerald to contrast against her light green eyes, and matched well with her pink hair. She could feel her hair slightly curl as she let her hair cascade down her shoulders, and land down to her waist. She had practiced in the mirror earlier, what she would say. What he would say. Her look was sleek. Seductive. She made sure to show just enough, yet not enough. She wasn't a slut, she only wanted to be a tease this one night.

And all he could do at the moment was watch. Watch her tempting lips pout at him, and that shimmering twinkle her eye. She felt a little shy near him tonight, but it wasn't that she was scared like he was going to hurt her. To him, she seemed to confident to feel that way.

She was nervous. Very nervous.

When Sasuke first saw her he almost fell of his claimed branch on her tree. She was stunning. She was breath taking. But there was a catch in her breath, and a certain look in her eye that proved her outfit wasn't the only surprise she had. That didn't dispatch him from her outfit though.

"…..Sasuke?" He gave her an intimate look before purring out a

"_Yes?" _Sakura immediately had to look away, the nerves were setting in. The butterflies in her stomach started taking flight. Her heart leeched against her chest. She had never done this before. She never had to.

"Friday." She exclaimed as best as she could. She still didn't know how to say it. Sakura was going to go with the straight forward edge and catch him off balance, but he was wearing a Romanian ruffled shirt that reminded her of Dracula days. It looked better on him than Dracula. Her mind had a hard way of cooperating with Sasuke around. She figured that it was because she was scared of him. And his weird controlling power.

"_Friday?"_ He coaxed her to continue and watched as she played with the hem of her skirt. Very cute. Even if she wasn't purposefully doing it.

She sighed and blurted out everything without thinking.

"I'm having friends over Friday and I think its best '."

He blinked. If he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have caught that, but he heard it.

"_Slumber party for Sasuke?"_ She gasped in horror. He knew she would.

"No! Please Sasuke; is their something you want besides blood or getting in my house?"

"_Sorry, can't hear you over the glass."_ He smirked at her frustrated and angered face, and then chuckled when she opened the window wide open. Her plan had back fired.

"What do you want besides that?" She stated. It almost wasn't a question.

He bent over to her face, close enough to whisper in her ear

"_I want you."_

She froze at the contact when he brought his finger up to trace her cheek.

"_And your skin is so __**soft**__. I love the __**feel**__ of you."_

I feel weak in the knees.

Done with this chapter! Tell me if I need to make them longer or not because I don't want to write too much for a chapter.

Jakurine ** ,.., **

**SNEAK PEEK**:

"Sakura! No wonder you couldn't sleep, there's a big cat in your window!" Sakura dropped the bag of chips she was holding. She quickly ran to the steps and yelled up to Ino.

"Don't let it in Ino-"

"Come on in kitty! What the-!"

_Red eyes pierced into her soul, and slowly stepped in._


	4. Popcorn and Furballs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NARUTO.

Sadly.

Chapter 4: Popcorn and Furballs

Even if it was his cool hand touching me, I felt heat all over. I was scorching all over from his simple touch. It was like he lit a fire from my cheek through my whole body. It hurt but at the same time….

It was pleasant.

I was supposed to march in headstrong. To walk right up to the window, not open it. I was going to demand he left me alone for something in exchange. Just for one night. Full of laughter, play, and fluffy blankets and pillows.

For one fun night with my friend.

But _no_

_He _had_ to touch me_.

How the hell could he do that? I have no idea, probably his freaky vampire power or something. It's like he has his own gravitational pull.

Not that he's fat or anything.

He's _far_ from that.

But all he had to do was look at me with those eyes, and I was hooked. Whether they were ruby red or beautiful onyx, I was easily drawn into him. To his dark hair, full lips, a sharp yet cute nose, almost everything about him. Just like a vampire should be.

He was everything a vampire needed to lure in its prey. Which was why, when he grabbed me, I jumped.

I jumped so high that I smacked my head against the window sill. The pain cleared my head better as I stepped from the window, clutching my head as the pain seared through. I turned tomatoe red as I turned to him, he was chuckling at me.

He stared at me intently for a moment. So intense that I just couldn't look away again.

"_I've always liked tomatoes_." He chuckled again as I attempted to hide my blush. He was just so amused by my embarrassment, he added, "_Oh, Sakura. You are _so_ cute sometimes. How do you expect me to leave for one night?_"

Crap. That got me back on track. I stopped blushing, as best as I could, and walked back up to the window. He was leaning in. At least, as far as he could without officially being in my house. I tried to even my breathing, but I kept taking sharp intakes of breathe. He was staring at me with endless pools of onyx, and simply

_Taking my breath away_

Crap. Come on, you can do this. It's for Ino. Think of her. I tried to zone out of the hard beating. Focus. Calm your breathing. Ok, that's better.

"Then, what would it take for you not to be seen? For you to just go a few blocks down for one night?" I said it calmer than I expected. For a moment he was silent. Like he was really thinking about it. And maybe he was, because the next words that came from those lips had me jumping with glee in the inside.

"I guess I could leave, go hunting and such…." He trailed of his sentence. He caught me in suspense as he didn't speak for a while. It had me at the edge really. I just needed to know what he_ wanted_ now.

"Come here…." He held his hands out from the branch he was sitting on, like he was expecting an embrace.

Was that what he wanted? A hug? It took me a moment to ponder over it, it certainly was strange, but when I looked at him I knew it was what he wanted. At least, I hoped that was all he wanted.

But it wasn't the only embrace he wanted that night, I realized that too. Was I willing to risk going right into dangers arms for my friend? Yes, I was. Was that the only reason? No. It wasn't. I was very curious about him, and I _wanted _to go out there with him, learn more about him. Even if he had chased me down that night, he had already had a lot of chances to kill me and didn't. Maybe there was something else he wanted.

I just wanted to go out there because I was curious, and not because I wanted to feel him again.

Right?

Sakura reached towards him as he gently lifted her out of her room by the waist. He tried to heave her to the branch, but she refused to go any farther. They both ended up sitting on the thick edge of her window. It was almost like a small balcony.

Sasuke didn't mind being on the window sill, it was an excuse to sit closer to her, but as soon as he snuggled up to her, his body lit with emotions he had never felt. Ones that he had avoided all his life.

And Sakura had the same problem. He was so close. He had his arms swung around her as he nuzzled himself into her hair. Sakura was tall, but no where near as tall as Sasuke. He seemed to be about 6'1, so he had a good 4 inches on her. She felt as though she was day dreaming, drifting through a cloud with a beautiful angel holding onto her lovingly.

But it wasn't an angel holding her, nuzzling himself to her body with a soft affection that lovers held. This was almost the exact opposite, he was a vampire. A really dangerous vampire that killed, drank blood, and had an eerie power over her. She was scared, ready to roll back into her house if need to be. Sakura had to be brave though, she had yet to do anything but be held by him. But she couldn't help wondering why he was doing this. What hadn't he made a move or attacked her yet? Her mind told her that asking him would be pointless, or she might not want to hear the answer he had. Maybe he just liked to toy with his food before he ate. Ick.

That didn't change the fact that she was curious.

"Sasuke?"

"_Yes, Sakura_?"

She didn't really know what to say. So many questions were swimming in her mind. She just had to fish one out and say it. She had to be brave to get the answers she wanted.

"u-um, last night…..what was that?"

He looked at her curiously.

"_What was what?"_

"That song you were singing."

"…_..it was nothing."_

"But it sounded so nice, and it was so gentle….."

"_It was my mother's lullaby."_

"Oh."

"_Hn."_

He really made it hard to hold a conversation with him. She did feel kind of bad for him, she had lost her mother too. Sakura looked down into her hands. This was the question she had really been wanting to ask.

"Why me?"

"_Hn?"_

"Why did you chase me? Why…..why haven't you killed me yet?"

He did not answer, but what he did scared her stupid.

He had been staring there for a long time, she had noticed. But she didn't expect him to suddenly lick her neck.

Her confidence was gone, comfort had run away, and the closeness she felt to Sasuke was kidnapped by fear. She could easily say she saw red, because those serene dark eyes that had been looking at her had turned to red in a heartbeat. As quick as her own heartbeat was going. It was pounding against her chest; she felt his hot breath on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as he licked the same spot again, slowly, sensually.

_Oh God_

_He's going to bite me_

She knew this was a bad idea. She didn't trust him to begin with so why would she think it'd be so easy?

His hand roughly press against her stomach. Even threw her nightgown she could feel the coldness in his hands. She felt as if she was going in slow motion as she fell back into her room, to the loveseat that lay below the window. The little black couch was plush as she fell on it, and 2 pink pillows fell on the floor when she sank into the fabric. She blinked.

She blinked again

_Did he just save me?_

Her heart pounded. Sakura thought he was going to finally get her, but at the last second, he pushed her.

To save her from himself.

And she thought it was amazing for him to do that.

She propped herself up on her elbows as they stared at each other.

"Sasuke-"

"_I'm sorry_." He answered coldly, and for a second it threw Sakura off balance, but when she looked at him again she could see it. He felt guilty. She got up as quickly as she could, and continued to look at him as he faced the other way, sighed, and started creating space between them. She climbed out on the window sill again and grabbed him.

"_Sakura_-" She pulled him forward with all the force she could muster, and his lips crashed into her own. He slowly closed his eyes, and held her close as they both experienced the fireworks set off.

_Our lips slowly parted with a quiet smooch sound. I re-sat myself on the couch as he pushed to lean forward. I was still star struck from the kiss _I_ initiated, so I didn't mind him being so close._

"_Sakura, if I leave this Friday night, you must promise me something." He exclaimed through the window. He was as close as he could get, so we weren't very far from each other. I was still dazed from what had seemed like a magical kiss. I leaned forward and rubbed my noise against his, he clearly didn't expect it, but he rubbed his back in an eskimo kiss. His voice lowered to whisper._

"_If you are in any danger, any at all, run outside."_

"_Oustide?"_

"_Yup"_

BAM!

"What the-, Ino!"

"It wasn't me this time Sakura!"

I sat up from my seat as I glanced around the room. Anatomy, last period of the day. _Which means….._

"Sakura! So your back to your sleeping habits eh!" I sweat dropped at the naruto-ish teacher, but she was much scarier than him so I stayed quiet.

"I don't care if you don't think that our bones are important, but if I catch you sleeping in my class again I'm going to create World War 3 in this classroom!"

"Sorry, Anko sensei."

WALKING HOME_

Ino and I walked down the long sidewalk towards her house. Ino excitedly chatted about the sleepover as I spaced out, a usual thing done when Ino talked.

Sasuke had tricked me.

Last night I had felt on cloud nine. But that was the thing. I was too light. Too daring. I knew how dangerous he was and yet I went as far as to_ kiss_ him. It was that power. He had done something to me to make me risk myself like that, it had to be.

"_If you are in any danger, any at all, run outside." _What did that mean? I wasn't going to be in any danger if he wasn't there, so was he just pulling my leg? _Probably not, he's not really a person that kids around._ So, maybe it was some way to convince me to leave the safety of my house. Yeah, that's probably it. Sneaky, Sasuke. Acting like the hero when you're the bad guy, perfect if a damsel thinks she's in distress and you're going to save her.

"And we should paint our nails like-"

But what about last night? He didn't try to sneak off with me, and if anything he really did save me. Was all of it an act? No, he was really ready to bite me, and at the last second he pushed me out of the way.… I'm over thinking it. Nothing bad is going to happen if he's not there. I should just forget about last night. If he keeps up his end of the bargain then that's all that matters.

"And by the way I kinda invited Hinata and Tenten-"

Yea, I was over thinking it. There won't be any problems-

Wait. _What?_

"Hold up Ino. You invited more people _without_ telling me?" An unbelievable looked came on my face, I stopped walking as we reached the porch to her house. That was a surprise, even for Ino, that she would do that.

"I'm sorry Sakura; it's just that I thought we needed more girls for a girl's night. After all, it's hard to be lonely when there are more people. Right?" Ok so Ino just did it cause she was worried about me, but still. If Sasuke doesn't follow our deal than it will be more people in danger. When I get home, I was going to go into serious freak out mode.

I told Ino I had to hurry home and clean before they came over.

I ran up the steps and jammed my key into the lock. The door swung open as I dashed through the kitchen, pulling out bowls for popcorn, chip bags, and pop. I ran upstairs and grabbed pillows, blankets, and sheets. I darted down the stairs so fast; I almost tripped on a big pink blanket. Now, as long as Sasuke kept his promise, everything will be fine.

"Duck Sakura!" Sakura dodged a flying pillow, as it flew out the window.

"Damn it Ino I'm putting it in as quickly as I can!"

"Well go faster! I wanna see the movie!"

"Calm down!"

She frowned at her friend as she put the dvd in and watched as the previews started playing. Ino cheered and leaned back on the couch. Tenten was above her, sitting on the couch next to Hinata. Sakura grabbed the remote before sitting on the armchair next to the couch. Ino pouted.

"How come I'm the only one on the floor?"

"There's another arm chair right there!"

"But that's too far away. Sakuraaaaa."

"Ugh. Fine Ino-pig."

Sakura retreated next to Ino, grabbing her blanket off the now empty chair. The menu appeared on Sakura's flat screen. Sakura quickly hit play before Ino could complain again. The movie started playing. Tenten and Hinata shared a bowl of popcorn as Sakura and Ino shared. It was dark except for the illuminating light from the t.v.

It seemed that everything was going perfectly fine. It made Sakura feel kind of paranoid, being able to just relax for once. She just had to let go and sit back. Before she knew it, she had forgotten all about Sasuke.

Not really. But she was having more fun. The movie's credits started to roll up as Ino stretched and Tenten yawned. Sakura looked at the movies she had brought down from her room. She had grabbed them in a hurry and she didn't see any good ones.

"Come on Sakura, where's the selection?" Ino asked as she stood up.

"In my room Ino, just grab a comedy."

Ino walked up the stairs into Sakura's black, pink and green room. Ino snorted at the black as she looked for the DVD rack. "There it is." She mumbled as she walked toward the rack near Sakura's bed. Ino took a look around and something outside the window caught her eye.

Ino yelled down the stairs,

"No wonder why you can't sleep Sakura! There's a cat in your window!" Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the bag of ships she was holding she darted to the foot of the steps.

"Don't let it in Ino-"

"Come on in kitty! What the-!"

_The eyes pierced into her soul, and slowly stepped in._

Ino backed up a little as a blur of fur ran past her, and jumped onto the bed. Ino turned around and gasped as it jumped and clawed into her shoulder.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled up to her, but no reply.

_Oh no._

Sakura started running up the steps as she shivered in fear. If he did anything to Ino-

"Don't worry Sak…." The door to her bedroom opened as Ino slowly stepped out.

"The kitty just scratched me a little, that's all."

Sakura peered up the rest of the steps to the cat she was holding. Completely black fur, and

_Red eyes_

Finally got this chapter done! I was going to update it yesterday but I was busy celebratin Itachi's Birthday! I was told that I should do a oneshot about his birthday party, but I don't know. Maybe

Please Review and tell me how you liked it!


	5. Ghost fingers on the windows

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though

* * *

I completely froze. It was impossible for a cat to have red eyes, especially a black cat.

'_Sasuke?'_

Why?

My heart thumped louder as she came farther down the stairs. The little ball of fuzz was sticking to her like glue, cuddling itself against her. I felt a pang in my chest.

I was scared. There was no where safe, he was in my house. He'd been _invited_ in. Could come and go as he pleased without anything blocking him. My heart beat rapidly and my anger rose because I was scared he was going to hurt Ino.

But then again, when he snuggled himself closer to her chest I had to stifle a growl. After all, I thought he was cold-hearted monster. The only warmth he had showed me was last night, and it wasn't that much. He only held a soft look in his eyes for seconds at a time, and most of the time his face was grim, his affections toward me only proved one thing now.

That he was a tricky pervert that plays with peoples emotions.

Because for a moment out there, sitting on the windowsill with him, I thought that maybe he wasn't all bad. Maybe it was possible that he actually, you know, _wanted_ to snuggle with me. But you know what? It doesn't even matter anymore.

I guess I'm stupid. He was just teasing me. Just like a cat does to a mouse before he eats it. I was the mouse in the scenario _again._ The stupid little mouse that thought that all cats didn't eat mice. Ironic that he really _was_ a cat right now.

And I made sure he knew I was angry. I didn't go near him, didn't touch him, I wanted nothing to do with the cute little kitty. He had my friends wrapped in his little paws. There were just drawn to his cute little personality. '_Tch, fake personality_.' How it rolled over with no care in the world, and snuggled up to _every damn thing._

I half paid attention to the movie. He was snuggling in between Tenten and Ino, pretending to take a little nap. I just stared at him for a minute, his back rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Ino just giggled.

'_I don't care'_

That's what I wanted, to fully pay attention to my movie, and not care that he was all over my friends.

I do care though. Maybe I was a little………jealous, but that wasn't it. I think.

At any minute he could take out all of us, drinking to a point full of blood. I hope he bursts.

But it was the first time in years I felt so _pained_.

NORMAL POV

* * *

Sakura started getting into it a little more when she found out that the cat really _was _asleep. She grabbed some more pop, and some ice cream from the fridge. The movies kept on going, and by midnight

Well

Sakura was just plain crazy at this point.

And clinging onto a ceiling fan in the hallway. Tenten walked down the hallway with a water gun in her hand, pointing it any were she might find a blotch of pink hair. If you haven't guessed, Hinata had suggested playing hide n seek instead of going back to the dangerous pillow fight. Very childish, right? Well, according to Ino, if there was a water gun then it would be a step up. Plus Ino had eaten too much chocolate. Leaving three teenage girls hyped up on sugar to hide in a huge house, with one holding a powerful water gun to spray her victims with.

Tenten finished creeping down the hallway, and turned to the right. She pointed her gun and pulled the trigger. A wave of fast flying water hit Ino in the face as she fell to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

Ino gurgled a suppressed moan. She sat up and rubbed her stinging eyes, feeling the effects of the blast. Tenten sported a victorious grin, so victorious that the ends of her lips could almost touch her ears. Ino was drenched, and her eyes were red as she tried to get up, balancing herself against the wall.

"That really packs a punch."

Sakura had to hold in her laughter, but it was just too funny at the moment. Sakura's hands flew up to her mouth before she could bust out laughing. A huge mistake as she tried to hold her weight with her legs, tightly squeezing them to the fan. Sakura was half hanging when she saw Hinata's horrified expression. Sakura looked at the emotions going through Hinata's face. The raw emotion of fear washing through her, her skin growing paler than it already was. Hinata was in the laundry room, now half covered by clothes as she stared out the window, her skin almost translucent to her pale pale eyes. Sakura saw Hinata's hands fly up as tears ran down her cheeks, her long dark hair flying as Hinata turned away.

Sakura dropped from the ceiling fan. Tenten and Ino were already in the living room, trying to dry Ino off as both laughed hysterically. They didn't hear the loud thump as Sakura's back hit the ground. She quickly got up as pain shot through her back, but she ignored it and rushed to Hinata's side, only pausing to look at what Hinata was pointing at.

'_The window.'_

Long fingers were placed against the window, palmed against the glass. A silhouette of a body outside stood there. The creature opened its eyes. Hinata gasped in horror.

Sakura gasped in horror _and_ confusion.

'_Re………red eyes!?'_

Sakura stood frozen for a while. She rivaled Hinata's paleness. Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion and she fell to the ground a second time, this time landing on her knees. Hinata's strangled cry woke Sakura from her trance

"Sakura!?" Hinata's quiet voice reached her, and Sakura started laughing. Hinata looked at her in confusion as Sakura turned to look at her. Sakura was panicked.

"It finally happened….." Sakura laughed a little louder this time. Hinata shook her shoulders.

"What?"

Sakura looked at her again when Hinata stopped shaking her.

"I think I'm going slightly mad…….is there a creature in the window with red eyes?" Sakura asked. Hinata pushed Sakura over, to her surprise. Sakura just sat there in disbelief. '_Why me? Why do bad things happen to me? Why?'_

"Get a grip, Sakura!" Her little voice commanded. She shook as more tears spilled out. Sakura stopped laughing, her sanity was back in check, and her green eyes were no longer hazed as she took a grab for Hinata's hand. She couldn't feel it though, those red eyes pierced into soul. It almost knocked out all the sense she struggled to keep.

"AH! It burns!" Ino's shrill cry shook through Sakura's ears as her head spinned. She felt Hinata's hand form into her own, and they both darted from the room. Sakura ran into the living room, dragging Hinata behind since she was no were near as fast. Both stood appalled next to Tenten, and looked at the scratch on Ino's shoulder. Ino let out another ear splitting scream as it bubbled. The cat was had pressed itself back into a corner of the room. It hissed at all the girls, its eyes glowed.

"I told you to stay away from that cat Ino!" Sakura shouted. "I knew it was weird when I saw its red eyes!" Tenten turned to look at the cat, and then looked at Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura?! That cat has green eyes! Stop messing around and help me with this!"

Sakura's eyes widened. They're green? But all Sakura saw in those eyes, was red. The color of blood, glowing blood. Was she the only one that saw it? Was she seeing things? This had never happened, and it glowed the same color as Sasuke's. She knew that Sasuke wasn't her imagination. Neither was the cat.

Ino felt tears sting at her eyes as Hinata grabbed a towel, and dotted it at the wound. Sakura stood back, trying to figure out what was going on. Sakura knew she wasn't seeing things; there was no doubt about it. They were red. And she was the only one that saw that.

But the window………. was that Sasuke?

Was the cat Sasuke?

FLASHBACK

* * *

"_If you are in any danger, any at all, run outside."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Did that still apply?

SAKURA POV

* * *

I had no idea what to do. My mind was fuzzy and just running amuck with thoughts. _'What's going on? Is that Sasuke? Where is he?'_ All I thought about was Sasuke. Strangely, I was worried about him. I couldn't help but snort. So stupid, I thought about him when three of the most precious people in my life were in danger.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think the cat would have rabies." Ino assumed as the bubbling stopped.

Was she serious? She thought that was effects of rabies? I slapped my forehead; I can't believe she would just shoulder that off as nothing! I mean seriously-

"Sakura's just shook up because-" My hand slapped over Hinata's mouth in a blur, I thought up an excuse quickly.

"I was just so worried Ino, but now that your ok, your it!" I dragged off Hinata, up the stairs, into a random room in the house. It was a closet. I released my hand from her mouth and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hinata! You can _not_ tell them about what we saw!"

"But-"

"NO! Hinata, listen to me. They would get worried, totally freaked out. You don't want that do you!?"

"But-"

"Hinata, we can't tell them. Think about their safety. When Ino hears this she's gonna laugh, and then she's going to want to _search_ the laundry room."

Hinata was shocked, but I got my point across to her. No one else needed to know. _No one_. And I needed to get rid of that cat, Sasuke or not. It was causing too much danger. Scratches don't bubble, not like that. Not on their own. Something was in the shadows about this, something deeper. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, they didn't need to be apart of it.

"I understand." It was good to know Hinata wouldn't say anything. I turned on the light, Hinata didn't look as scared anymore, but she did look depressed. "We shouldn't be separated if something bad is going to happen." Hinata whispered. She pushed closer to me, and held her hands together in a nervous habit. She was just as scared as I was. And I knew she was right. We needed to find Ino and Tenten, and hide. Hide up in the attic. The secret door was in my room, old mattresses and chairs were up there, packed with lanterns, batteries, boxes, and old dusty books. If we could get up there, maybe we could be safe.

CLACK

The lights shut off, the noise off the TV was gone, and everything was _dark_. Hinata hugged closer to me. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything but cower in this closet and have Ino and Tenten find us. I felt completely torn.

But something else might find us if we stayed here, or worse. Find Ino and Tenten first. Something inside me clicked, like a first instinct to breathe or something. I rushed to open the door, but I didn't need to as it flung open. Light flashed into my eyes, and I was momentarily blinded, and stammered back from the door.

"Turn that damned thing off Ino!"

I was relieved that it was Ino and Tenten, and that they weren't a mangled pile of flesh. Ino turned off the flashlight, and we all crammed into the closet, shutting the door behind us. I was squished between Hinata and Ino, and my forehead bumped against Tenten's as we stood there. Tenten leaned against my head more as a hanger stuck into her back. She found comfort in it, so I didn't protest.

"Idiot here almost got us caught!" Tenten panted. She snatched the flash light from Ino,

elbowing Hinata in the process. "I told you the light was too dangerous to have! It made us too vulnerable and noticeable, and we barely got away!" Ino dropped her head down and said

"We wouldn't have found Hinata and Sakura if I didn't have it, we can't see in the dark!"

Hinata just gaped as I asked, "What happened?" Tenten was the first to answer.

"When the lights went off we were in the kitchen. We totally freaked, and Ino rummaged through the drawers and found a flashlight. We were using it to try to find you guys when something started creeping down the hallway towards us. It had seen the light we were using." She patted Ino's shoulder, and continued, "We ran up the steps, and Ino said you might be in the closet. We heard something below and opened the door to find you two here."

Ino turned the flash light back on to shine some light in the small space. We sat there for minutes, maybe an hour. I don't know. All of us heard the creaking downstairs, the hissing, and the tapping at the windows. None of us moved. I didn't even know if I _could _move. We seemed safe for the most part, so why would we move? I got my answer when the stairs started creaking. Slowly, one after the other.

_Creek, Creeeeeek!_

And then there was silence. It reached the top of the steps.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Its feet tapped against the hallway. Ino snapped the light off, so I couldn't see anyone else's reaction. Its feet started sliding as it came closer to the end of the hallway, where we were hiding. My heart went to beat with the monster's steps. It was so loud that I was scared it could hear it from the outside. It came closer

And_ closer_

……_and closer_

It stopped at the door. I held my breath as it lingered there for a moment. I was dead, never had a boyfriend, the only thing I've kissed is a vampire, never gone to college, or celebrated my eighteenth birthday, or had my first drink. Never got to sneak out with a boy I like, get married and have a wonderful family. Never. Hinata whimpered next to me. I had to be strong for the others, I'm the only one that knows that there is a vampire runnin around somewhere, and that there are actually 2 creatures ready to kill us.

My breath was thick as I heard something scratch the door lightly. We all waited for the moment when the door busted open. But it never came. Whatever was in front of the door was suddenly gone, there was no noise. Just silence. Ino was the first to break the silence.

"What's going on?" Ino whispered. Tenten shoved her hand to Ino's mouth.

_Creeeeeeeaak!!_

The creaking started to fade, and I finally felt like we were the only one up here, it went back downstairs. That was strange. It didn't even check the entire 2nd floor?

"Smart." Tenten alleged.

"Huh?" Ino was more confused than I was.

"It didn't give up; the only way we can get out is through the door in the living room."

"But we can just jump out a window." Hinata said. Obviously she forgot about what we saw in the window. She was probably too frightened to think. Or at least I hope so. It'd be bad if she didn't keep her promise.

"If we jump from this height, somebody would get hurt."

Ah. Very clever.

Everyone stopped talking, Ino bumped against Tenten panicking. No one knew what to do; sooner or later we'd be caught in the closet. It was the dead end. Sitting here to be killed by a creepy creature cat. I just couldn't settle for it though. This was something that I didn't want to scare me, like a natural instinct from a long time ago kicked in. If I could get everyone to the attic, we could stay safe tonight. There's only one door up to the attic. It can easily be blocked by a dresser or something. Yea, the best place is the attic, like I told Hinata. Courage seeped through my body, like a new wave of hope came over me.

"The attic!" I exclaimed it as best as I could without being too loud.

It took a couple of calming words and shoves to get everyone out of the closet, especially Hinata. Once everyone was out, we linked arms immediately. The hall wasn't the biggest, but it managed to fit four teenage girls just fine. I had offered to be on one of the ends, and Ino had a flashlight so she had to be on the other end. I had Hinata holding on tightly as I felt along the wall for guidance. Ino wasn't allowed to turn on her flashlight yet.

We paced ourselves down the hallway, it was hard to see. I could only make out shapes, until my eyes adjusted. But even then, when I was walking down the hall that seemed longer than normal, everything I saw gave me the spooks. It was like I was in one of those haunted mansions. I thought haunted mansions were cool, but not so much when you're in one I guess. Ino jumped as she heard a crack at the end of the hall. Ino turned and started running, she fiddled with the flashlight as we struggled to hold together while running.

She turned it on at the same time Tenten found my old softball bat. Ino flashed the light at the other end of the hall, and there it was.

It was like a saber tooth tiger, with enlarged teeth sticking out of its mouth. It still was a dark inky black, with it red eyes shining. They glowed in the dark. I know that because Ino dropped the flashlight, the only source of light we had. She struggled to get it work, Hinata clinged to Tenten crying. And Tenten still had the bat in her hand. An idea swiped into my mind, seared through it completely.

The saber tooth monster charged.

I grabbed the bat, and I took a swing.

It hit right at the throat. A strained cry came from its mouth as I hit against the large teeth. One tooth snapped off, and Tenten, Ino, and Hinata ran into the bathroom. Hinata tried to pull me in, but she accidently let go, and the monster lunged at me again. I swung again, and it was more direct this time as it smashed into Saber tooth's nose. I took a couple of steps. Which door did they go through? My eyes couldn't tell any difference in the doors, and I couldn't remember which side the door had been on.

So I ran.

I didn't exactly know where I was going; I hadn't gone through the house that much since the accident. So when I took a left into a different hallway, a cobweb snatched my hair and I had to stop to get it out. I didn't even know where I was, there was big mahogany doors, a table with a blue vase, and a big window across from some big double doors. I would have remembered seeing some doors as elegant as that, but id never seen it in my home.

I smack from the window caught my attention, before I even thought of running; I lost all feeling in my legs. I stood there, helpless. The same pale white hand from before graced the window. Like last time, the fingers were long and ghostly, but I could see something under the nails. I think it was dirt.

Or maybe _blood._

The color was to dark to actually tell. I attempted to get a better look at the face, but it was hard since I didn't want to get any closer. So I settled with having a staring contest with the starch white hand. The figure leaned closer, and I could finally make out some features, and I knew them so well………….

IN THE BATHROOM

* * *

Hinata cried harder as Sakura's hand slipped out of her own. Ino held Tenten down from going back out there. They heard a crack outside, and Sakura's panting. The quick running of Sakura's steps sounded promising as they could hear her footsteps fade much quicker than the monsters. The lighter footsteps turned left, and heavy ones turned right. Sakura was safe for now.

"I think we should go now." Ino whispered. She crept closer to Tenten, and flipped on the lights. Tenten turned to look at the door with a sour look on her face. Hinata looked up at her.

"We should make a run for it…………but Sakura….."

Tenten somehow knew that running wasn't the smartest thing to do. That monster was violent and smart. It probably went back downstairs.

And it was fast. She could hear downstairs while they were creeping upstairs. When Tenten had just barely heard the click of the flashlight when Ino was holding it, it didn't take too long for the monster to reach them. Thank goodness Sakura could run. They needed to be more cautious this time, if that was possible.

This time Tenten didn't have to shove Ino out the door. She willingly led the way, while Hinata stayed in between them, with Tenten watching behind them. Ino didn't move her arms at all; she was scared to even tremble. She clutched the flashlight tightly in her hands, with a vice grip that Usually Ino wouldn't be possible of.

By the time the reached the master bedroom, Tenten knew something was wrong. Hinata could tell too, because her eyes were wider. They darted in every direction, looking. Trying to find something. Even Ino felt it.

The feeling of being _tracked_

When Ino heard the softest pitter patter coming from the right hallway, she knew what it was. She opened the bedroom door quickly. Tenten was panicked as she saw saber tooth start running towards them. Hinata finally managed herself in when all three attempted to close the door. But a huge paw stopped the door. Tenten flew from the door as its head fit through and tried to bite her. Hinata and Ino held onto the door, trying to keep it from opening any farther. Tenten looked for a weapon, like the bat Sakura used. The only thing she could find was a weak golf club. The second time she hit it, the golf club bent and was useless.

Tenten looked into the bathroom connected to the room, where she found a loose handle bar inside the shower. She was able to pull it out with little difficulty. When she got back into the other room, Ino's right arm was limp. She was still pushing with the left, and putting her body weight into it. The door had opened a little wider.

Tenten was quick, and the bar hit multiple times, all of them smacking the monster in the area of the forehead. It went down after five minutes, and Ino released her grip on the door and nursed her arm. Tenten looked at Ino's hobble arm. The scratch was bubbling again.

"It's not dead Tenten! You just knocked it out!" Ino shuddered. It would be awake soon then. They all ran towards Sakura's bedroom. Ino slid to a stop just in front of the doorway.

"What about Sakura!?"

BACK WITH SAKURA

* * *

"Sasuke!?"

* * *

In the next chapter…………….

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"A Tree spirit. It's angry. There's too much _blood_ shed in this house."

"Sasuke! Help!!"

_CRASH_

She pressed closer into him. ----------------------------------------------------

Hello! I'm very sorry it's taken me forever to upload this chapter.

Truthfully, I read a bad review that through me off. But it just was a sad attempt, and it makes me want to write more.

Also, I have recently fallen for a gorgeous guy myself. I'm now in my own crazy story of love and drama. But I will continue to write my stories!!!!!

So please review, I like getting them. No Flames please


	6. Flying Frying Pans?

They just stood there frozen for a second. As soon as they crawled into the attic and shut that heavy door, nothing could hurt them. But Sakura would be stuck on the opposite side, and she wouldn't be safe.

A very conflicting decision.

It was like burning a hole into the heart. The separation from Sakura had cut their rejoice of safety, and they wouldn't go to the attic. Not without Sakura.

But the fear they had prevented them from even moving to find her. They all just stood there, Ino leaning against the door, Hinata curled up on the floor, and Tenten just standing in the middle. None of them could move, and they all knew it. It was unspoken, but they all knew what had to happen.

Sakura had to come to them, while trying to avoid a crushing death. The decision didn't need to be voiced. The choice was evident on their faces.

Except hard headed Ino.

"Are…..are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Her voice was quiet, but still demanding. Hinata sunk further down to the floor, unable to answer for herself. Tears threatened at the ends of her eyes. Ino already had streams down her face. Tenten held back a sniffle. "We wouldn't be able to help, would we?" Ino's desperation streamed through her voice. She choked back a sob. Hinata couldn't though, she burst out. Her tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Tenten just shook her head. She bent down to Hinata, and gently, hugged her. Ino fumed, tears everywhere, with desperation and choked back sobs.

"You may have lost hope, but my best friend is not going down alone!"

Ino ran out of the closet, with Tenten in quick pursuit.

"What the hell are you doing!? What are you going to accomplish from this!?"

Tenten grabbed the door frame, taking a second to see blond hair fluttering down the hall before continuing. Ino took a sharp turn into a different hall. Tenten followed. She slipped on a rug on the curve and feel forward. She barely missed a fleeing ankle.

"I don't know! But it's better than just sitting there with no hope!" Ino dashed further away, and Tenten watched her back helplessly. Her frowned deepened, she pulled herself up off the floor. She was dusting herself off when Hinata appeared. Tenten toward her, regret etched on her face.

"That stupid blond is going to get herself killed-"

Hinata quickly cut her off. Her quiet voice looming in the hallway.

"She's all but stupid. She's not afraid to face her fears for a friend. She's brave."

Tenten was shocked, but a sarcastic smile made its way to her lips.

"Maybe, but being brave doesn't mean she's thinking straight."

"That's how Ino works."

Back with Sakura…………………………….

Sakura instinctively stepped back from the window, and the cat took full swing at her. She crashed to the side; her messy dodge saved her a serious injury. A loud noise smacked against her eardrums. She spared a glance toward the window. Pale fists beat against the window, threatening to knock the window off. Her stomach lurched. She wanted to open the window, and be saved from this monstrosity. But their was another one waiting outside, not a knight in shining armor.

No

Sasuke was many things, most of which she could find as bad. But was he really a monster? At the time, he seemed much better than the charging cat. Charging!? Sakura backed up, but wasn't able to get out of the way this time. She smacked against the window pane, her body making a loud THUMP. She cursed. The banging against the window was making her head fuzzy. The cat charged again, its teeth barred. Sasuke too had his fangs barred, she noticed. Her gaze fell from the window. He wasn't looking at her anyways. Her hand floated to the bottom of the window. The banging stopped.

"Do it."

It was quiet, but she still heard it through the fog in her mind. He hadn't asked to be invited in, so maybe it was ok? She didn't have much time to decide if her choice was right or not. Her eyesight was hazed, her mind cloudy, and she could see the big cat closing in on her. She sighed. Her hand pushed up on the window. The cat pounced.

He flew right out the window towards Sasuke. Sakura saw claws, heard growling, and flailing limbs as they disappeared from sight. She sat up, and tried to clear her head. So many things to think about right now and all of them didn't help the hurt she felt from her head. Probably because of the impact with the wall. Wind caused her to shiver, before she zoomed up. What happened to Sasuke? And that cat? Sakura couldn't convince herself that she wouldn't mind if they killed each other. She knew better than that. She wanted Sasuke to win.

A hand smacked against the window sill, making her jump. Her heartbeat didn't calm down when she realized it was just Sasuke. She should've been used to it by now. She failed to recover calmly from the shock, and burst out.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"A Tree spirit. It's angry. There's too much _blood_ shed in this house."

Sakura faltered a step back. Blood. Was he talking about her parents?

"W-what?" She would've smacked herself in the head for sounding so lame, but that would just embarrass her more.

"Never mind that now, we need to find somewhere safe-"

His sentence was cut short as a nail ripped at his back; he had to grit his teeth from the pain. His swung around and kicked animal cleanly in the face. The black cat fell to the ground, but Sakura couldn't tell where. It was too dark, and she didn't want to lean over the window to find out. She just wanted to be safe. Sasuke turned back and looked at her. She noted something was different. There was this weird gleam to his dark eyes, and she felt like she would go red, but she didn't know the reason why.

A screeched vibrated through the hall. The gleam in his eye was gone, and he looked a little annoyed as he tried to look through the window toward the noise. Sakura turned too, and a frying pan barely missed within an inch of her nose. But Sasuke was unlucky, not knowing what was coming around the corner, and was hit dead on in the face.

'_Heh, dead on. Vampire pun._' Know was not the time to think of imprudent jokes.

Sakura was engulfed by a wave of platinum gold.

"Oh, Sakura! I'm so glad I found you!" Ino let go, and rambled on about her worries. Sakura stifled a laugh. Ino had just smacked a vampire with a frying pan. _'Sasuke can defeat a giant man eating cat, but he gets beat by a crazy girl with a frying pan?_' Sakura wanted to bust out laughing, and she would later, but right now Ino was dragging her out of the hallway. It was too early to laugh; a snarl erupted from the window. The cat was awake, _again_. And this time Sasuke was no where to be seen. Her problem, because she hadn't invited him in the house. A danger had come from preventing another.

Ino broke into a sprint, and Sakura easily followed behind, letting Ino guide her through the halls. She never had realized how big the house was, she was never allowed in this part when her parents were alive. It was a rule since……well since she can remember it being a rule.

Ino turned into the twisting hallways, panic growing at each turn. She opened a door into an empty bedroom and closed the door.

"Wha? Why are we stopping?" Sakura's answer was a serious look on Ino's face.

"I kinda…..don't remember the way" Sakura smacked Ino.

"How can you not remember!?"

"Im sorry that I was in a rush to save your life!"

"I was perfectly fine! I already-"_ had help_. Sakura knew she shouldn't say that to Ino. So she settled for silence. Sakura didn't know when they had lost the echoing footsteps, but before long they were back in the hallway, wandering aimlessly. Turn after turn, Sakura started to hear pounding in her ears. She felt as if her heart was stuck in her throat, and her eyes were straining to see all of her surroundings. If she could just out maneuver it, then it would end this wild goose chase. It felt like nights, when it had only been hours, and she was tired, and sick of running altogether.

A crash tore sakura from her thoughts, and she turned around to see Ino go down like a town of bricks.

"Ino!"

Sakura looked up, startled. The cat was right behind them. It had managed to knock out Ino. 'Geez, a lot of knock outs occurring' Sakura thought to herself. She noticed the cat advancing, and fear struck her core.

"Sasuke! Help me!" She screamed out of the top of her lungs, she was sure that he could hear it. She also was sure that Hinata and Tenten had heard, but she was more worried about surviving. The cat drew closer. She knew it was furious, having been smacked down all night. She looked around for a weapon of some sort, but there was nothing.

The cat fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as she peered at the cement block on its head. She hadn't the window in this hall shatter. She dragged Ino towards the closest door. She managed to open an old library door. Sakura set Ino down on an old Victorian couch before walking back into the hallway. The cat's eyes were open, and it was struggling to get up. She locked the door to the library, she prepared to run but a smooth voice stopped her.

"You cannot just keep running." It was Sasuke, staring at her outside the broken window. "The only way to get rid of it is if I can properly fight it, and I cannot do that while it's in there and I am out here." He held out his hand suggestively, as if willing her to do it.

And she knew exactly what he wanted. But whether or not she should do it was the problem. He wanted in. That's what he always wanted. But if she didn't let him in, her and her friends lives were in danger.

But would they really be out of danger when she invited him in?

Thoughts were racing through my head. There were too many choices to make! Either way, I know I couldn't be sure of my friend's safety. Unless……….

Sasuke was waiting at the window, one perfect raven brow raised up in amusement. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me.

So, my option was neither of his.

The cat got up, red eyes menacing. If looks could kill, he would've done me in good at least five times. I waited until he moved towards me. I stood there practically frozen. Just waiting.

The cat twitched his nose.

I ran.

Toward the window to be exact. The hole in the window looked big enough for me to fit through. It's not my smartest idea, but soon I wasn't even thinking. I jumped through the window. Shock looked like it hit Sasuke at the same time I did. I felt oddly warm, for his skin being so cool. I wound my arms tightly around him, and tucked my head into his shoulder. I was scared, true, but if kept Ino, Hinata, and Tenten safe, then I would deal with it.

I could feel wind brushing around us while we fell. His arms circled around me, strong. My fear was going away each moment I stayed in his arms. I felt the safest I had all night, and I couldn't believe it was in the arms of a vampire.

'_But he's more than a vampire, isn't he?_' I had no clue what it meant. And I didn't have time to dwell on it as Sasuke gracefully landed on the ground. He didn't let go. God, I could feel my face going red. He put his chin on top of my head, since I was still snuggled into his shoulder, and we stood there in silence. Well, maybe silence for him, but my heart rate was going a hundred beats a minute. I wonder if he could hear it.

"Sasuke?"

"Shhhhh……"

I puffed my cheeks out. What's going on?

"I'm trying to listen."

Oh.

It seemed like we stood there forever until he finally started running. I ran after him, just because I didn't was to be alone. He turned to a different side of the house, where all the trees were. He stopped, and looked up to a window on the second floor. I recognized what the room was immediately.

My parent's room.

When my parents had been killed, their bodies were never found. The police searched all over, trying to find were my mother was screaming from. I was still in the building while they were trying to find her. My dad wasn't yelling anymore, they figured he was already gone. So they tried to find my mom first. They never did, and took me out of the house immediately. A year later, they thought it would be safe for me to live their again, with my distant relative supporting me. I tore down all the pink in my room, and my "black stage" began.

I look at Sasuke. He was fixated on the room. Probably because he knew he couldn't get in. When he turned his gaze at me, I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Come here Sakura."

I think my warm feeling with him is gone. I took a quick gulp before moving to stand next to him. I yelped when he grabbed me. I went to kick him before I remembered. '_Duh, He's a vampire._' He boosted me up, so far that I could've grabbed the window.

Oh. So that's what he wants.

I grabbed on to the ledge, and pulled myself up so I could rest on my elbows. I grabbed the window with both hands and attempted to pull it up. After my fourth try, I finally got it open. It helped that it had been cracked already. Fell to floor not so gracefully. And I hit something black and furry. I got up, and tried to look at it better. Black, and furry. With a tail? I grabbed it delicately. I gasp escaped from my mouth as let go of the body. It was a dead little kitty.

"Sasuke!" I couldn't help but be panicked. I crawled away from it, wanting to be as far away as possible. Sasuke silently leaped on to the window. He sat there for a minute.

"Bring it outside."

I did what he said. The cat almost hit him in the head as it flew out the window. He glared at me.

"You should be safe now."

"How?"

"The cat must have died in here, and the tree used it to its advantage. I'll take care of it now."

And just like that, he left.

'_Oh, now he decides to leave.'_

__________________________________________________________________________

_The next day, I was pissed off. I didn't get one wink of sleep. The reason why? It wasn't that I was scared that the cat monster might come back. It wasn't that we had to stay up in a dusty old attic. It wasn't even the fact that I had to convince Ino that she really didn't see a person in the window._

_I was worried about Sasuke. All night. I know that he's a vampire, and he can take of himself. But I think I care for him. I stayed up all night, drinking coffee that I don't like. I even started praying!! And……._

_I missed the warm feeling when he was holding me_

_I remembered everything that happened in the past couple of days, everything with him in it._

_And how he makes my heart race._

_Do I have a crush on a vampire?_

Hello! Im sorry its been along time since I've released a chapter:P u know, boys and such. Please review! I like knowing if u liked it and all!


	7. The After Effects

Morning was the most awkward thing ever.

I was the second one to wake up to the smell of pancakes. I thought that maybe Sasuke was the one doing it, but I highly don't vampires make pancakes. When I looked over and spotted that Ino was gone my mystery pancake maker was solved, and I went down to get some. Ino may be crazy, but she makes awesome pancakes. I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off, trying to be careful that I didn't wake Tenten or Hinata.

By the time I got downstairs, the smell of pancakes dominated all my senses as I could hear the t.v. blaring from the kitchen. I sat down on a high chair at the little table opening the connected the dining room and the kitchen. Ino already had three plates with five pancakes stacked on each. Her hair was gathered in a messy high ponytail. Her bangs were frayed and frizzy with dark circles under her eyes.

"Man Ino, you really think that were gonna be able to finish these?" I joked. Hopefully I could lighten the mood. The playful smile on my lips faded away when she didn't answer. Maybe it was too early to joke and mess around after what happened last night.

"Ino?"

She whipped around so fast that I jumped and fell back in my chair. "Ack!" I grabbed on to the counter for support, and barely saved myself.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to…it's just," She laughed nervously, "I'm still thinking about this weird dream I had last night. I can't even remember what we did yesterday!" She smiled at me before turning back around to make sure the pancake in the pan didn't burn.

So that was it. It wasn't that it was too early o talk about it.

She was just in denial.

_Greaaaat._

"And, um, what exactly was your dream?" I asked her delicately. I didn't want to say to her too bluntly that it was real, because she was wielding a hot frying pan. One that had been used to fend off a vampire I might add.

"Oh, it was ridiculous. I found this little black cat, but it had red eyes!"

"Uh huh."

"And then it turned into this giant cat monster and it was chasing us and then Hinata saw some weird dude through the window and….we had to sleep in the attic…"

"And where did you wake up this morning?"

"In the attic…."

Ino looked at me suspiciously; hoping that everything had really been a dream and waking up in the attic was just a coincidence. She almost convinced herself of it. That is, until Tenten came in.

"Well what a crazy night that was! Running from a giant monster-"

"So it was real!" Ino screeched. She banged her head on the cupboard above the stove she was cooking at.

"Afraid so."

Hinata came out from behind Tenten and took a seat next to me. Hinata's hair wasn't in a disarray like Ino's, but it frizzed a little at the lond sleeved pajama top was a little out of place from sleeping on her side. Tenten followed her lead and sat on the other side. Tenten had forgot to put her hair down before she slept, so the two buns on her head were completely messed up. I guess I probably didn't look the best either. When Ino got done she sat next to Hinata. Most of breakfast was spent in silence. With an occasional sad attempt to start a conversation and a nervous laugh after it failed horribly. We eventually decided after having these not so cheerful pancakes (at least not anymore) that it indeed was not a dream. And thus came question after question that didn't have answers. Answers that none of us could provide. Maybe Sasuke could, but I couldn't suggest that to Ino and the others.

Which reminds me…

After being stalked countless nights by him, he disappears just like that. I will never understand boys. Especially vampire boys. He's there one minute, and is gone the next. He wants to kill me, and then he wants to help me. This is why I don't date-

"Sakura?" Tenten called my name a third time now. I shook my head to see if I could shake my thoughts away before answering.

Nope. Didn't work. Still thinking about him.

"Uh, yea?"

"Do you have any clue what went on last night?"

…..

This was my chance, the light of an opening door shining upon my face! To tell them everything and not be so alone in the world that made no sense! 'A vampire is stalking me and .HELP! But alas, I couldn't do it. I felt as though it would just burden them, so I shook my head and replied, "No, I don't. That was the strangest thing that I've ever encountered." Well, I wasn't lying. Sasuke wasn't as strange as that. He was close though. Soooo close. I didn't bother telling them about the dead cat body. It would be too hard to come up with an actual believable story. So when the topic came up, I played dumb.

"I wonder what happened to it." Tenten said as she sat in the black leather armchair I had bought last year.

"Lets just be happy that its gone, ok?" I just hoped I didn't sound suspicious, I didn't want to lie to them if I could avoid it.

"Yea, Sakura's right." Hinata replied. She hadnt stuttered, she was probably trying to sound confident and not scared like she usually did. Maybe she had already forgotten the whole thing with Sasuke already. Or she was keeping her secret.

Ino stayed silent next to me on the couch.

Then came the long awkward silence, followed by blank stares and averting eyes.

"Hey Sak, are you gonna be fine here alone?"

The question sprang on me, and as badly as I wanted to say yes, I knew that when Sasuke came back (and trust me, he will come back) whoever was with me would undoubtedly spot him. That would lead to more unhappy questions that I do have answers for. And I prefer not to answer him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." I tried to sound gleeful, and not like I was freaking out inside.

It didn't work out too well; they all immediately looked at me uncertainly. I smiled reassuringly. Sasuke's been around for a while now, I can deal with it.

After all, I do own the frying pan that took down Sasuke.

I spent the rest of my Sunday cleaning up glass shards out of the hallway, and covering the broken window with plastic until I could replace it. When my doorbell rang my thoughts went directly to Sasuke, but since the sun was still up my hopes were squashed(That and Sasuke prefers to use the window). When I opened the door, it was Naruto of course. Apparently, Ino couldn't keep her mouth shut about some things (she didn't mention about anything supernatural, but said we had a bad night and said he should check in on me). It was a surprise to know that they had talked, because they both hate each other and can't get through a conversation without yelling.

Probably because they are both loud obnoxious blondes.

I still felt bad about the things I said to him, so I was super extra nice to him and made him his favorite instant ramen. I felt at peace. No monsters, no vampires, just Naruto and I chilling in the living room, watching ninja movies with popcorn spilling into our laps. Just like it used to be. But all good things must come to an end, because soon enough it started to get dark out, and every time something flew outside the window next to the TV, the more I expected Sasuke to show up at the window sill. So I kicked Naruto out, saying that I would see him tomorrow at school. I went up to my room, and was ready to sleep. But it took a long time. The previous night's events were now fully ringing in my head, and I was focused on them because I had nothing to take my mind off it. Of what Sasuke had said.

Too much blood shed?

Well, that one was easy, my parents were murdered here, and their bodies dragged away and probably thrown into a river.

_That is, __**if**__ they were dragged away_

Oh, I feel like I'm on to something. Blood was never found, their bodies never found, there were no signs that they were taken out… maybe they were left in.

Oh geez, creepy thoughts, go away. I just caused myself to shiver. Turning over in my bed, I decided that I wouldn't dwell on that topic. I shut my eyes, and made myself dream. A dream of the magical life of being normal.

_Bodies never found….._

_Dead cat in their room…._

_I thought I was off this topic…_

Monday at school

I had incredible bags under my eyes. Not because Sasuke was knocking on my window all night, he had yet to show up. I just couldn't get any sleep with thoughts of my parents dead bodies still in the house I lived in. You would be creeped out too. I actually spent most of the night wandering around aimlessly. I don't know what had come over me, it was like I was sleep walking. It led me to that old dusty library I threw Ino in to try and keep her safe. My parents never cared that I came in here, but when I was little I had found that the back part of the library was locked so I couldn't get in. I always figured that it was because there was "naughty" books back there like the icha icha paradise books Kakashi-sensei read. But know that I was older….I really wanted to know what was back there. But like my parents bedroom, I couldn't find the key to the lock. Oh well. Saturday I can have Naruto come over and pry it open. He's pretty strong.

"Hey Sakura." Ino whispered. She was leaning in towards me so Kakashi couldn't hear her while he wrote something on the chalkboard. Even though I was tired, I had felt bad about falling asleep last time, so I was quietly taking notes today. Ino just doodled, knowing fully well that I'd let her copy them later.

"Yea?"

"When we were up in the attic….did you hear any type of cooing?"

I was so startled that I stopped writing. Ino heard Sasuke?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Hinata and Tenten they said they didn't hear anything, but I swear I heard something, like a bird, cooing and stuff."

Whew. So she thought it was a bird.

"I didn't hear a bird Ino."

"Oh. It must've been just me then." She looked down at her desk, convincing her self that that part had just been her imagination. As bad as I felt for keeping secrets from her, it was better this way. I didn't want Ino to be dragged into any of this.

_Or maybe you don't want Ino to meet Sasuke? Ino's really pretty you know._

No. That's not it. I'm just worried about endangering her. That's all.

I continued to write while Ino went on with her doodling. I could see her writing a note.

The bell rang. I quickly gathered up all of my stuff and bid Ino goodbye before she could say anything more, or before I could think of something any more ridiculous.

So I walked to my locker alone, not wanting to walk with Ino. I put in the combination and opened it up to grab my math book. When I closed it I came face to face with Naruto in his uniform. He wore his jacket and tie loosely, with his long sleeves unbuttoned. His shirt was untucked a little. His attire was messy just like him.

"Hi Naruto." I smiled at him, knowing that everything was ok again.

"Ne Sakura-chan, I can never sneak up on you." He pouted.

I just laughed. He was so childish sometimes.

"Don't laugh at my misery."

"Oh shut it Naruto, you know that you can't scare me."

"Yea…" He smiled warmly at me before throwing his arm around my shoulders and walking with me to class.

"Hey Naruto, isn't your class on the other side of the school?"

"Well yea. But I just like making sure your ok."

"Naruto I can take care of myself-" Naruto kindly cut me off.

"Or have you found someone else to take care of you?"

Shit. Ino said something to him.

"I don't know what your talking about Naruto." I playfully smacked his chest, hoping that he would just leave it alone. He didn't.

"Did you reject me because you've found someone else?"

Augh. Why does he have to talk about this now?

"Of course not. There's no one else."

_Sasuke._

No!

"I just wanna focus on my school work ok?"

He stared at me intently, trying to tell if I was lying to him or not. It felt like forever until he smiled again and said,

"Thank goodness! That means I still have a chance!"

I didn't have the hurt to say no, so I just gave him a small smile.

"Now go! Before you're late to class again."

"Ah, shit, your right! Iruka-sensei will kill me if I'm late again."

"Teachers aren't allowed to do that silly."

"Not during their job, but he is my legal guardian you know. He can do it in my sleep."

I watched him shutter and giggled. He certainly knew how to cheer me up.

Tuesday was as normal as it can be with Naruto and his newly bought cape that looked '"so cool" as he had said when he wore it to school. Too vampire like for me. Ino didn't ask me about anything about that night either. Neither did Hinata and Tenten, but it sure was awkward at lunch. I just sat there trying to eat my sandwich peacefully. That night Sasuke was still no where to be seen. I slept like a baby.

Wednesday was normal and happy. The awkwardness at lunch was over and everyone figured the incident was a one time thing. Thank God. Still no Sasuke, I was able to sleep the way I wanted instead of not trying to ruin my hair or look ridiculous.

Thursday, Hinata came over to study which was completely normal. We both have a pre-calc test to study for and Asuma-sensei is very serious when it comes to math.

Friday….. started out normal.

Happy day at school, Naruto's new cape was "Displaced" (we all know that Shikamaru and Kiba had something to do with it). Still no Sasuke…..yet.

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up. It was strangely cold, and my throat was really dry. I was in a good mood though, so I got up to get myself a glass of water. It was a peaceful silent night; only thing to be heard was the typical noise of faint chirping in the background. As I went to the cupboard for the glass, I heard a faint scratching noise outside. I ignored it, figuring it was just the nocturnal woodland creatures outside since Sasuke had been gone for almost a week. As I poured water into my glass, the faint scratching became louder. Thinking that it was just a raccoon in the trash cans, I shooed away any bad thoughts. When a hand smacked the window I jumped and dropped my glass, shattering on the floor around my feet. Crap.

I looked up to the window above the sink. And after a week of disappearance, I finally saw him again.

"Sasuke?"

I knew he'd come back, but I didn't think that he would've stayed away for so long. Heck, ill admit it, I didn't like that he was gone for so long. Maybe it's because of his weird eye power trick thing over me, or that he was able to fight off giant cat creatures. I really don't understand it. I don't even understand myself anymore. Everything I used to know is gone and proven untrue. I used to think vampires didn't exist and that wasn't true. I used to think that I didn't have to think about my parents anymore until that cat creature thing.

_Tap tap_

Sasuke knocked on the window again. Taking me away from my thoughts.

I walked up to the window. The closer I got, the faster my heart sped. It was just nervousness and fear that he had come back. I wasn't excited to see him. Right?

Screw it. I am very happy to see him.

"W-where did you go?" I didn't mean to stutter, but my mind had wandered to the last time he had left, and then return with blood almost dripping from his lips. It disturbed me to think that my kind was food to him. And….that he's tasted me before. And what disturbed me even more was that I hadn't done a thing to stop him. He was the one who pushed me back in while I sat there.

'I really am torn between you being a hero or a villain.'

"_I….went to dispose of it. And a couple of other things."_

A couple of other things…..

I don't need to know more.

"Well…im glad that your alright."

"_Glad?"_

Crap.

"_Oh sweet Sakura, were you worried about me? Did you __**miss**__ me?"_

"No!"

"_Have you taken a liking to me, dear Sakura?"_

Crap crap craaaaaap

"Whats up with all these question?"

"_What's up with you not answering them?"_

I felt a blush start rushing to my cheeks. I tried to stop it but I could tell he had already seen it. He chuckled and his smirk widened. He stood with more confidence as he knew what power he easily held over me.

"Im not dodging anything. I was just curious as to what you're doing since you usually have nothing better to do but stand outside my window."

"_Oh, I've had plenty to do since I've met__** you**__."_ He leaned his elbow on his side of the window and held his head up in his hand, continuing to stare me down. I would've shivered, but I didn't want to give him the benefit of seeing that. I didn't know how he did it, but he knew how to get to me. And I hated it. It made me feel so vulnerable.

He chuckled again.

"_You are so easy to tease Sakura-__**chan**__. But you're so cute when you're frustrated."_

My face went redder than ever. So he was doing it on purpose, that jerk. He knew how it affected me. Damn vampire, putting emphasis on everything.

"Hymph."

I turned away from him and folded my arms against my chest. How dare he tease me after disappearing without one word! I didn't even have a chance to thank him, but now im not going to! Why that-

"_Sakura."_ The tone in his voice had changed. I turned around to see what he was doing. His smirk was gone; all teasing evident in his face was replaced. He looked very serious about something. I unknowingly walked closer to hear what he had to say.

"Yes?"

"_I….got you something."_

My eyes widened at this. For a moment I forgot about his dangerous ways and opened up the window. I popped my head out the window and anxiously asked,

"What is it?"

A crooked smile graced his lips as he quietly laughed at my childish antics.

"_Someone forget who their talking to?"_

Huh?

I realized that I was only inches from his face, leaning out the window to see what he had gotten me. He was right; I had forgotten exactly who I was talking to. I gasped and backed back in through the window. He lazily caught my hand before I could get it inside though.

"_Here."_ He gently placed his lips on it before turning it around and placing a silver chained necklace in my hand. He released it so I could get a better look at what he'd given me. It indeed was real silver by the weight of it, and it had a heart shaped locket on it that had a crystal weaved into it. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

'_like him.'_

Shut up.

I opened up the locket. There were no pictures inside, only a single petal.

"Um. No pictures?"

He looked down.

"_Well, it would be very stalkerish of me to take a picture of you wouldn't it? I would've put myself in there to tease you, but I don't show up in pictures….so…"_

I squealed, catching him off guard.

"Thank you!"

I reached out and gave him a big hug. This too caught him off guard as he stiffened up, but he eventually relaxed and raised his hands up in a small hug. I quickly released him, figuring that it would already be awkward enough. Being a vampire, he must not be used to such affections. Especially from a human.

He's probably is just used to killing them….

"_You still think im trying to kill you?"_

I looked at him shocked. Could he read my mind?

As soon as I looked into his eyes though, I saw it. That hint of sadness, loneliness. The sense of a wall being taken down, but it was only for a moment. Demolition of that wall seized to happen and his eyes became emotionless. His teasing and smirking had stopped.

"_well, you need to sleep don't you?"_

"Oh….yea…."

"_Then sleep."_

And I left just like that. I couldn't stand to see his face like that. It….it pained me.

Living the life of a vampire must be lonely. Not knowing who is of your kind, crowded and surrounded by others that are different. Knowing that you're an outsider where ever you go in the world. And having to creep around in the darkness all your life. Never seeing the sunrise. How bright the world can be.

I stopped to open the door into my bedroom. I didn't remember that i had a parched throat. I just got back into bed and laid there. I didn't try to close my eyes. I just stayed there, staring at the wall. I could hear Sasuke creep to my window, making sure his claimed branch was still there and that I hadn't cut it down( note to self: have Naruto cut down all the limbs near the house.).

I thought even more about Sasuke….

And how he was a lot like me.

I feel like an outsider all the time. People look at me. They see how I dress, they whisper about how I don't have parents. They know im different. I know im different. Maybe Ino was right, I have been lonely. Sasuke may be a vampire, but he's not so different from me, a human.

But at the same time he is.

I could feel myself drifting, waiting to take on sleep. Before I was able to though, I could hear it again. That soft hum from the window. The whisper of words and stings of lines. He sang so quiet and low that it could barely be heard, but at the same time you couldhear it just enough to lull you to sleep. And that's exactly what he did.

"Goodnight Sasuke." I had said it uconciously. I didn't know I said it until it had escaped my mouth.

"Goodnight Sakura."

I seriously need to ask him some stuff.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I watched her breathing go steady only a minute after I had replied. She lay there so peacefully, so beautifully. The fact that I hadn't taken her and her blood yet would hurt my reputation if they knew that I came to her house, most of the time to watch her sleep. My "master" would definitely hiss and laugh, being connected to a human like this. And then he'd send his gay little "second in command" to experiment on her. Augh. There's so many dangers that she doesn't know about.

But what do I care? She's just amusing to play with. Teasing her is the most fun ive had in, well, _never_. Ive never had this much fun, especially with a human. It's always been about power, my father, my master, _my brother_.

What the hell am I thinking? Messing with this girl while Itachi is still out there. Ive never cared about women before now, so why now? She certainly isn't fulfilling my blood needs, or any other needs for that matter. Stupid woman. I have no need to be attached to you at all.

_Then why do you stick around?_

I have no clue why. And maybe that_ is_ why. Im sticking around waiting for my reason to pop up. For her to invite me inside and sink my teeth into that slender neck-

_Wrong._

Well, I guess ill just have to keep waiting for my answer then.

I looked down at the scroll in my hand. It was the mission I had put off to come see her. I looked at her sleeping. She had put the necklace on the small table next to her bed.

That should keep her safe.

I jumped down from my branch. Before hitting the ground I was flown off by wings that had grown from my shoulder blades. I drifted through the dark sky towards my next destination. This should help clench my thirst.

I landed in front of the large old fashioned dojo. Three tomoes formed in my eyes before I even got past the gate.


	8. Knuckle Head Blood

I'm sorry for being gone for so long, which is why im uploading this chapter so fast. I would love if you reviewed for me to tell me what you think. No flames please, I do not like haters. K thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Itachi would have never died.

Sakura P.O.V.

That morning I woke up with the sun shining on my face, no beeping from my alarm clock. Another week had gone by, stranger things happening in my life every day. More questions, more thinking, it was nice to just wake up and get away from it all. Until tonight when Sasuke comes back that is. But let me enjoy myself for right now.

Which reminds me…..

I slid my legs across my bed and placed them on my floor, stretching my arms to the ceiling. I yawned loudly and checked the clock next to me. 9 o' clock. I had gotten to sleep a couple extra hours for the weekend. It felt nice after all the sleep I had been losing. It takes some getting used to, getting stalked by a vampire. I took a shower and combed through my long hair. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but decided on jeans instead. It was September and starting to get cold. I walked down the steps into the kitchen, my favorite cereal already out since last breakfast yesterday. I sat on one of the high chair stools and watched t.v. while munching on my cocoa puffs. I may not look like it, but I am a chocolate freak. Ino says it's impossible because I don't gain any weight, but I think that the veggies I eat make up for it. That and exercise, which Ino doesn't like to do. She's not a fan of sweating; she's more of a diet type of girl.

Once I got done I set my bowl in the sink and looked over at the clock on the wall. 9:50. Still too early. I sat down on my couch and flipped through the channels. I wasn't a fan of soap operas, but I found the dramatics were hilarious. I was able to laugh at it for about 45 minutes. That was enough time for Naruto to get up. I ran upstairs to grab my cell phone and dialed his number.

_Ring. Riiiiiing._ It rang a few more times before going to voicemail.

I should've figured he wouldn't be up yet.

But I didn't feel like waiting.

So instead I got up, put my sneakers on, and walked through town to his apartment building. It was a mile or so away, but I didn't mind the exercise. I knew the route very well. Pass by the flower shop that Ino's parents owned, and at the ramen stand turn right and walk straight until you see the tall apartment building on the left. I had to avoid a couple men staring at the entrance, because Naruto didn't live in the nicest part of town and make my way up to the third floor. I came to his place, 3B. I leaned in to listen to the other side of the door. I could hear snoring coming from the other side. Just as I thought.

I looked around before ducking down and sticking my fingers under his door. I felt around until- Aha! Found it. I triumphantly wielded the key I was looking for. It was his spare. Just in case he ever lost his key again, he could just reach under here and grab it instead of sticking it somewhere very obvious and Naruto like. Thank god I helped him. I unlocked the door and silently creeped into the small apartment. It was cozy, for a boy I guess. Ramen packets littered the floor and bowls stacked up the sink. But other than that he wasn't too much of a slob. I slid past his kitchen and living room to the bedroom, which pretty much consisted of a giant bed and closet for clothes. The clothes didn't seem to know there was a closet though, with all of them being strewn out on the floor.

And there Naruto was, spread out on his bed with his mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. His usual hat he wore while sleeping was tangled in with his hair, yet he looked as happy as could be. Oh how I loved this moment.

A devilish smile graced my lips as I walked up behind him. He looked so disturbingly peaceful; I just had to stop it.

So, with all the air I could gather, I yelled as loud as I could,.

"WAAAAAKE UUUUUPPP!"

"GAH!" Naruto startled awake, his eyes opened quickly and I thought for a second they were gonna pop out of his skull. He looked over and saw me, a blush hitting his cheeks.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

He tried to get out of bed but his foot got caught on his comforter and he slipped and fell onto the shirt filled floor. His right cheek squished into the floor as he looked up at me. As fast as he could, he got back up in front of me and pulled his hat off of his head, wincing from pain of his tangled hair. He smiled cheesily at me before whining,

"Sakuraaaaa. You know it's not nice to wake me up so early. I didn't even have time to take my shower before you came over…."

"Naruto, I'm not going to have you try to seduce me with your fluffy orange towels again."

He smirked playfully.

"But Sakura-chan, you seemed to enjoy it. your face even turned red."

I'd rather not remember that day, thank you very much. I had only blushed because I have a thing for abs, and Naruto has built very nicely. Plus, Naruto's not ugly you know. And a guy walking out with only his towel on is not something I am used to.

"Never mind that. I need you today!" His eyes lit up before I even got to finish my sentence.

"You finally wanna go on a date with me?"

"No you baka! I need you to help me with some work around the house."

"But….but…." He jutted his lower lip out and put his sad eyes on. How a guy could ever have the dignity to put on the puppy dog face was unbelievable to me. But Naruto could pull it off.

"Ok. Ill let you take me out afterwards."

"Yes!"

He grinned and enveloped me in a giant bear hug. I couldn't breathe.

I mean seriously, I couldn't breathe because Naruto had yet to take his shower.

"Ok ok!" I managed to gasp.

"Get off me and go get ready!"

"Right away captain!" He saluted me before rushing off into the bathroom. I could hear things being tossed and see towels and clothes being thrown. I escaped his room and sat in the living room before I got eaten by the mounts of clothes in there. I made sure to cover my eyes while walking past the open bathroom door in case he had done it purposefully. Geez, Do all men live like this?

It took him about twenty minutes to shower, and another ten to get him dressed (He tried to seduce me again, damn abs!). After he was ready with an ice pack set on his head (Of course I hit him after what he pulled!), we walked out of the apartment towards my house side by side. It was a little chilly out, and the leaves on the trees were starting to turn already. The sidewalk held a few leaves that had fallen early, and most of the bushes had lost all of them already. The usual lush green grass had turned brittle and brown. It felt nice to walk outside like this, but soon enough I'd have to pull out the car for winter.

We came up to Blossom Street and spotted the cherry blossom tree in the front. It still had a little swing attached to it from when we were little and chubby faced. It was a thick wooden plank that could hold up quiet a lot of kids. Naruto had spotted it too, and was running up to the old tree.

"Wow Sakura-chan this is still here?"

"Yea."

I couldn't take it down. My mother had always told my father not to take it down cause it made her remember how little her baby used to be. And she would lightly pinch my cheeks every time she said it. I wanted to preserve her memory of a memory itself. Sadly, that memory might not last long with Naruto messing with it!

"Naruto! Get off that! You're too big to play with it now."

Naruto looked over, still trying to squeeze himself between the ropes and swing.

"But Sakura-chan, I haven't swung on this in forever."

"You're too big now. Your gonna break it."

He sighed and got off, bidding it goodbye. I understood why, it held happy memories for both of us. Naruto loved my parents like they had been his own, they were the only grown ups that had accepted him besides Iruka-sensei. Even when Naruto had been having "Puberty problems", my father was kind enough to explain things to him and be there for him. So when they died, even though he comforted me, he too was hurt by losing another pair of parents. We'd always been close, but that was something that caused us to be closer than most people. I looked over at him, looking at the house and replaying memories in his head. My father had always teased us about getting married.

I sighed and walked over to the door. I called him over so we could get in and start our work. First I had to go upstairs to get a sweater though; it was still a bit chilly in my house. After I retrieved my black hoodie I called down to Naruto and led him to my broken window. It took a while to get there, since I didn't remember exactly where it was. I had set the new window to replace it there already, but I figured it would be easier to have him do it (That and I'm lazy).

"What the hell did you do?"

"Uhhh…."

I should've expected this to come up.

"Let me guess, one of Ino's crazy dares?"

Yes! Now I don't have to come up with an excuse!

"Well you know how she is." I stuck my tongue out playfully, hoping to God that Naruto would fall for my acting skills. He did, and with no more questions asked he put in my new window. It was probably why the house had been so cold anyways.

Next, was the trees…..

After we were done, I let Naruto take me out to dinner if he promised that he wouldn't take me to the ramen stand. He obliged with little difficulty, and actually took me to a nice restaurant. It was Italian, since I loved Italian food and pasta. Naruto wasn't his normal pervy self and we had a good time. He couldn't order ramen, so he got spaghetti instead while I got the chicken alfredo. Yum yum. He wasn't the perfect gentlemen, I didn't expect him to be, but he was polite and remembered not to talk with his mouth full.

It was really sweet of him.

Just like always

Most of the people at school who dared to talk to me usually only said one thing to me:

"Are you going out with Naruto?"

And my usual answer would be:

"No."

Sometimes I would make silly things up, like 'No he's just the pimp daddy of my waffle maker.' Or other things. Ino and Tenten usually helped me with it for kicks.

But no matter how I answered them, they replied with the same thing everytime:

"Why not?"

He was certainly well known in school, and their were many girls that were confused by our relationship. Most of the time they were just jealous.

I sometimes asked myself this question though. He was cute, I already knew that I liked his body, he protects me and I've known that he's had a massive crush on me for forever, and he would never hurt me. So why not?

Simple. I just didn't feel the same way back.

I've heard of people learning to love someone, with arranged marriages and stuff. I already know that I could be very happy with him, even if I didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for me. But there was something holding me back. A something with dark purple hair and pearly eyes.

Hinata had the biggest crush on Naruto. And she made it as evident as Naruto did with his crush on me. He had never noticed her; he wasn't that good at guessing when girls liked him. He was too dense. And it didn't help that she was shy and quiet. Which also confused me as to why she liked him. She was super quiet, while he was just loud and knuckle headed. I guess that thing about opposites attract really does apply. And if it's true, she must be in deep with him.

_Just like you and Sasuke._

Wait a minute.

"Naruto what time is it?"

He looked at his cell phone.

"Ummm, its 7:30."

Shit. It's getting dark out already. I scooted my chair back and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

"Do we have to go now-"

"Yea. We have to go."

"But what about dessert-"

"We can stop and get ice cream. Ill pay for it. Please Naruto lets just go."

He nodded and paid the bill, leaving a tip for the waiter. He scurried after to keep up with my speed, which wasn't hard for him. He had a long stride. I could see the sun setting in the distance, creating more panic and havoc in my brain. It didn't help sooth things either when Naruto couldn't decide what he wanted. Damn it. We should've taken the car. Soon enough we were walking on Shinobi Street, then hit the block and turned left onto Blossom Street. He had gotten a sundae with lots of sprinkles and I had gotten a kit kat blizzard. I ate mine so fast I almost got brain freeze. Naruto did get brain freeze. Before we made it to my house though, I stopped him under the street light two blocks away from my house.

"That's ok Naruto I can walk by myself from here."

"But I wanted to walk you to your door."

"It's ok, just head home Naruto. Thanks for tonight."

"But its customary to-"

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled, knowing full well that that would make his brain all mushy and not argue with me anymore. His cheesy smile adorned his lips. That had definitely stopped any attempts at insisting to fully walk me home. I know it wasn't fair to play with his emotions like that, but its better this than him finding an awaiting vampire for a thirst of knuckle head blood.

"Hehe...bye Sakura-chan." He gave me a dopey hug before he walked off murmuring to himself.

"She kissed me…."

Damn it Naruto. You better hope Sasuke's not at my house yet. And if he is, you better hope that he didn't see you…..

I was almost too frightened to even go near my own house. But there was no way I was letting Sasuke take over my house, he cant even get in it! So I put on the bravest charade I could and marched up to it. I past by the Sakura tree. There was no sign of him. Maybe he wasn't here yet? Last time I didn't see him until midnight. Naruto could be in the clear. I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out my keys. I fumbled with it a little. So many jingly things that Ino had bought me. When I finally got the right key after moving a small penguin plushy key chain out of the way, I silently cheered and put it inside the lock. Everything went in slow motion after that. I slowly started turning the lock-

Until a hand shot out and slammed the door, making sure it was kept shut. The pale hand that rested on the door was only inches from my face. The rest of his arm was covered by his black jacket. I tried to keep up my calm demeanor and turned to face him. I couldn't let him scare me. I couldn't let him see that power that he had over me. I had to control myself and not fall for his tricks and become his prey. But it was a grave mistake to look him in the eyes.

They were blazing red, his pale skin made the color more intense. His mouth was firm in a stoic frown with one tooth popping out from his lip. It was one of his elongated canine teeth. His eyebrows were knit together in anger. He had an almost snarl to his face, and was leaning towards me, trying to be intimidating. There was scarcely any room for me to turn to him. Ah damn, even when he's made he's sexy.

_I wonder if Sasuke has a better body then Naruto?_

Shush. This is not the time to think about it.

_So your saying that their will be time later to?_

Crap. Now I have to put up with perverted thoughts and a vampire.

_How about killing two birds with one stone then? I'm sure he's up for it…._

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

"_Thinking perverted things Sakura?"_

What the hell?

He was still glaring at me, watching the emotions in my face. It angered me how he just invaded my privacy whenever he felt like it. It boiled at me, how he could so easily get to me when no one else even dared to. Before I could hold it back it erupted from me.

"Stop reading my mind you jerk!"

His glaring stopped. He blinked. And then he laughed. Not his normal chuckle, but a full out barking laugh.

And I sat their confused by it.

"_What? Sakura, I can't read your mind. You just make it easy to see what you're thinking from your facial expressions."_

I sweat dropped. I just made a fool of myself.

"_Oh you silly girl. Now then,"_ His mood changed instantly, going back to the seriousness at hand.

"_Who was that boy?"_

Crap. So he did see Naruto. That must mean he saw the kiss too.

"_And why__**, pray tell**__, did you have your lips on him."_ It was more of a demand than a question.

"W-why should I tell you anything?" I folded my arms across my chest and looked away from him. I could see his nails dig into my door without difficulty. I had tried not to stutter, but it seemed like he hadn't noticed.

"_Ill kill him if you don't tell me."_

I gasped.

"We're just friends! I just kissed him on the cheek for helping me out with some chores I needed to do. Why does it matter?"

"_I need to know what you're doing Sakura."_

"Why? Were you worried about me? Why do you stick around me all the time?"

I knew that it wasn't smart to challenge him, but I was stubborn and he had already made me angry. But it looked like it angered him even more. He moved in closer to me, and at a final attempt at getting away I turned the key

And fell back through the doorway. I was planted there, looking up at him and leaning on my elbows for support. Even in my belittling spot, I was able to chalk up more courage.

"Well?"

Hi eyes softened.

"_Because you're different…."_

I gaped at him. I was pretty sure I was just another human to him. Another victim and toy to play with. I figured he was one of those cats that played with their food before they ate it.

"_You…..normally your kind throw themselves at me. Whether in fear or lust….they don't challenge me, and they mean nothing, but yet I find you quiet peculiar. You stare me straight in the eye and do not get hypnotized. You disobey my orders and hold on to your own will. You're stubborn. You glare at me. You even dare to __**yell**__ at me. You are just one of the many people ive came after…and I've only let you live….because….."_

His breathing slowed and he moved in a little closer. He gently placed his hand on an invisible force field and closed his eyes, sighing in a loud fashion. When he opened them again they were a dark onyx. Staring right past my eyes and into my soul. I hadn't blinked once so I didn't miss any of it. I was still in shock. I had no smart remarks to say back to him. Who would? All I could do is sit there like a complete and total idiot. An idiot that was watching every little thing he did. His nose was no longer crinkled a little near his eyes. His eyebrows were back in their normal place, arching like they too were sad and frowning. His mouth was open a bit, allowing him to breathe. His tooth wasn't sticking out anymore. His slender but masculine neck was helping him lean towards me, his shoulders shrugged a little. His pale skin was more like porcelain. It was flawless. His bangs had parted some so I could see the crease from his all around confused and strained face. He had long eyelashes for a boy, and his lips were no longer a dark red but still held a small pink tint against his white skin. His teeth were pearly white, even more so than his face.

And he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and here he was close to me and was close to touching me with his cool but pleasant skin.

When had that skin become pleasant to me? Probably at the same moment he had become beautiful to me.

His eyes were no longer blank, but they might has well been. So many emotions were running through that I couldn't tell what was going on.

"_I don't even know why…"_ He looked up at me delicately before pulling away.

"_You hold the same warmth as my mother."_ He stated.

"_But you are so different. You are much more of a fiery soul."_

It was almost like it wasn't real. Like it was a dream. It was driving me crazy, with his mood swings and his words.

"_So please, won't you invite me in?"_

I should've accused him of telling me that bull crap so I would let him in, but something deep down told me that he was saying it from the heart. Something deep, deep down.

Good thing my thoughts snapped me out of my gaze.

_Do __**NOT**__ look like an idiot right now! Stand up and be a woman!_

And for once, I listened. I stood up and dusted myself off, trying to make it look like I was doing something productive while I scrambled in my head to get it together. I was able to just in time so I didn't sit there and dust myself for five minutes.

"Sasuke…" I paused, trying to keep my voice strong, "I cant."

He smiled a sad smile. I wished that I had never caused it the moment it appeared.

"_Fine then, I just have to continue with watching you from windows until you do invite me in." _

He leaned in as far as he could and smirked.

"_And trust me, I will get in."_

He winked at me.

I was baffled. Damn bastard.

"We'll see about that!" I glared at him, our tender moment just a memory now. I promptly turned around and started to walk away from him. I heard him chuckling in the background.

"_Sakura, you forgot to shut the door."_

For the love of Pete!

I whirled around and stomped back to the door.

"_Do I get a goodnight kiss?"_

I puffed my cheeks out.

"HELL NO!"

And I shut the door in his face. I started to walk away again until I could hear his voice through the door.

"_And there's something stuck to your back too, just to let you know."_

I'm seriously about to die from embarrassment. I was fuming mad as I pulled the paper off my back. I clutched it tightly at the end. I could hear him still laughing from my misery. I wobbled myself up the steps. After that whole long speech about being different and him making me sound awesome, and I up and ruin it with this crap. Screw me and my bad luck.

I reached my room and quickly got ready in my bathroom, I was pretty sure he was still snickering at the front door because the porch light had yet to turn off. I crawled into bed, ending my day in a grumpy and awful mood.

Before I shut off my lamp, I took a look at the paper that had embarrassed me. It was an envelope. I didn't know who would send me mail other than bills. I read the front of it:

To Sakura Haruno

105 Blossom Street

Konoha, Japan

From, your distant relative.

That was strange. I was used to getting mail from him/her, because he/she frequently sent me money, but they had usually sent a package with wads of cash. Maybe they were able to fit it in an envelope this time? I opened it up, but it wasn't money at all.

It was a neatly folded piece of paper tucked in there.

I wanted to read it, but as badly as I did I was just so tired. It'd still be there in the morning, there was no rush at all. I set it on my night stand, and turned towards the wall. I closed my eyes while I tried to force sleep to come so tomorrow would hurry.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I was able to hear something that joyed and warmed my heart.

"_What the __**hell**__ happened to my branch?"_

Oh. Payback felt so good.

And that's it for this chapter!:) tell me how you like it please, but no flames. I do accept constructive criticism though. In chapter 9 we shall see what the letter says from this "distant relative".


	9. Changes

Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't udated in forever. im actually moving to a different profile, so all my stories are going to be continued on that profile. Its under JacRenee07 and I will have a big surprise for all of you!:D my stories are far from over. So please start reading them again! Im also redoing blood reign. I had 4 new chapters done but they had been deleted, so im gonna tweak it a little.

Cant wait! See ya soon peoples!

-Jakurine AKA JacRenee07


	10. Remembering to Forget

Hello everyone! Thank you for your support and reviews I love knowing what you all think:) Unless its mean:p

To answer any of your questions:

_Yobrother91200_: You're a great guesser (hint hint) on what will be coming up. I'm glad you can figure out some things that _may_ happen in the future:p I cannot give you a definite answer but I will say that your on the right track.

And im sure plenty of you are wondering who is the letter from, and when or will Sasuke get invited in? I will answer you this: Sasuke will be able to enter Sakura's house very soon:D As for the distant relative…. Who knows….

R& R please! No flames, just constructive criticism will be accepted. And compliments are very much obliged

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and the characters of Naruto, but this is an original plot line produced by me.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 9: Remembering to Forget

FLASHBACK

"_What the **hell** happened to my branch?"_

_Oh. Payback felt so good._

_I snickered in my bed, trying to hide the satisfied smirk I had. I was completely satisfied with Naruto's work with the tree branches. Any of them that even **leaned **near the house was violently sawed off. Well, it would've been more violent and satisfying if I had done it, but Naruto just laughed and said that I would hurt myself. I didn't agree with his statement since I've been taking care of myself for awhile and feel that I'm pretty strong, but I let him do it none the less. Because, remember, I'm lazy._

_As I attempted to fall asleep I heard him ranting outside, spouting out low grumbles and growls about me murdering his precious branch. I couldn't help but start giggling again. It was just too funny to see him so worked up about something like this. Something so little._

"_Sakura….."_

_I could feel the ominous aura outside my window, as well as the venom in his voice.. I seized my giggling immediately while the air became musty and thick. I could literally feel his anger through the window and burning into the back of the head. Pissing off a vampire was not the smartest thing out of the things I've done. Hell, I've done a lot of stupid things, but messing with the supernatural wasn't necessarily on my agenda. I wasn't worried too much about it though, he was stuck out there and I was inside snug as a bug._

_So I had the absolute confidence to see my handy work at play. I hid under covers and peeked out with a smile on my face._

_Sasuke was struggling to stay up on the window sill. It was more like a seat than a sill, since it was very wide. I could tell that he was not enjoying it though and missed his branch dearly. He sat there, arms crossed on his chest and one leg propped up on the sill while the other hung down. He glared at me, but he had done it so much that I was becoming used to it. I preferred to call it angrily staring. His eyes were obsidian onyx instead of his usual crimson irises, but they were still as cold as ever with a hint of sadness prominent. His lips were in a permanent frown and his eyebrows were angrily pointing down, and it was easy to tell that he was frustrated with his struggles of sitting. If you looked close enough, it looked like he was pouting._

_And it was so darn cute._

_I couldn't help but start giggling again at the way he was acting. It was like I had just stolen his favorite toy or something. He immediately noticed this and his eyes slit even further, glaring even harder than before if that was possible._

_"Whats so funny? Hmmm?" He asked me, craning his neck more so that he could see me better._

_I tried to hold back some fits of laughter before replying, "You! You look like a five year old who just got his favorite toy taken away.."_

"_Oh, au contraire, my favorite toy is past this window and laughing at me because she destroyed my favorite seat."_

_I knew he was trying to turn things back on me. But no matter what he said I still found the situation hilarious. I barely even noticed that he had called me his favorite toy._

"_Oh no you don't Sasuke; you can't ruin this for me."_

_He huffed. _

_I started full out laughing as he pouted even more. I didn't know vampires could even **do** that._

_I turned back around to my comfy sheets and laid my head down on my pillow. This had definitely been perfect payback._

"_Goodnight Sasuke!"_

"_Whatever, you branch murderer….."_

_I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face._

And it repeatedly ran through my head, remembering that exact face and how he reacted.

It. Was. Priceless.

So priceless that I dreamed about it all night, not even bothering to worry of what he'd do to me if he ever got his hands on me. I was invincible. For now.

When I woke up that Sunday morning, I felt accelerated. My eyes opened as I yawned, bringing my hand up to my face to cover it. I stretched out my legs and arms and sat up peacefully. Oh yes, this was a very nice day ahead for me. My alarm clock went off, which was strange because it wasn't supposed to, and I almost fell into a grumpy mood as I slammed my hand over the clock. Damn thing. I would not let it ruin my day. I skipped off to my shower, which was also weird because I don't do those girly things, and afterwards I searched for some comfy clothes for my Sunday morning. I had switched showering at night to morning so there was no risk of being seen.

It was then that I noticed the letter I had received yesterday from my distant relative sitting next to my alarm clock. I had never gotten a letter from them, usually it was no communication at all. No calling, no texting, nothing. This relative would just circuit money to me.

But now I had an open invitation to finally figure out who it really was. It excited me even more; this was a great day for me. I gingerly opened it up and took out the letter. It was neatly folded, and as I opened it I saw that the writing was just as neat. It was written with an ink pen, with how the cursive words flowed on the paper.

And then, with some nervousness bubbling up in my stomach, I read it:

_Dear Sakura,_

_ I'm sorry that I have kept myself so secretive to you for so long. I am a business man and am constantly on the go. We have met each other before, when we were younger. I don't know if you would remember me though._

_There's not really much about me other than that, so I would like to know how you have been. Try to describe yourself as best as you can. If you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my ability. I'm not really sure what else I should say, so I guess I shall be waiting for your response. Oh and umm… _

_ Remember to use condoms._

_Sincerely,_

_Your distant relative._

I gawked at the letter.

His best ending note is to remember to use condoms? That's embarrassing! It seems that this distant relative of mine is not very skilled in the social department. Especially with teenage girls. But he was a business man who probably didn't deal with a lot of teenage girls. No wonder he's got the big bucks. I set the letter back in the envelope and put it on the table. I would write to him later when I knew what to say. I grabbed my sweater and put my shoes on. I had some work to do outside since the leaves had fallen.

The leaves crinkled as I piled them together near the porch. Leaves certainly fell fast during the fall. I was on my own today, clad in my grey sweater and jeans. I wore a dark red hat to keep my scalp warm. And it was a cute hat.

So this mystery guardian has been a little uncovered, but I still really know nothing about him except for his occupation. He's said I've seen him before, but I just can't put my finger on someone who I have no features to base it off of. He probably has the Haruno green eyes, but what if he's from mom's side? Then he might as well have pink hair. Maybe in the return letter I'll ask him? Hmmmm…..

My pondering of my legal guardian continued throughout my raking. Everything was changing so quickly. The season, the people, _me_. When my parents were still alive I would never rake the leaves, but now I do it without a second thought. I'm like the caretaker of their house. Of their memory. Like I'm harboring something greater than their memory, but their spirit as well.

I sigh escaped my lips. I've been thinking more and more about them. I guess growing up without them here was a lot different than when I used to wish I could do everything on my own. Now that I look back at it, I feel like I was so childish then. And I was only a couple years younger than now. I finished raking the backyard and walked to the shed to put the tool away. My phone vibrated as I locked the door. I read the screen. Ino-pig.

Of course Ino has perfect timing when I need to get my mind off things.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! We HAVE to go to the mall! There's super cute clothes and even cuter boys it's the perfect place to hang out at!"

I laughed a little. Typical Ino. "Ok, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

At the mall

I walked through the automatic doors into the cafeteria. I still had my clothes from raking on, but I applied a little mascara and eye liner before coming. Ino was there waiting for me, sitting at a two person table with a slice of pizza on each and both extra cheese. She knew what I liked. I sat down and we dug in. Well, the best we could without seeming like slobs. As I nibbled on my pizza I noticed Ino's clothes. She was the only person that would wear a mini skirt when it starts getting chilly. It was a jean skirt, with a light purple turtle neck and black boots. Her long blonde hair was down and combed perfectly. Her make up was perfect too. And that's when it dawned on me.

"Ino….who are you after now?"

She looked up from her pizza and smiled. Ino never wore her hair down unless she was after someone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura; I just wanted to hang out."

"Don't give me that Ino. We both know you don't get that dressed up for me."

"Augh. Fine, your right."

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. I waited until she took her last bite until I asked again.

"Who is it?"

She sighed again.

"I don't know. I've never talked to any of them before, but there's one in particular that I would really like to get to know."

That's when I frowned.

"And why did you need me?"

"Because it'd be weird for just me to approach them!"

"I can't believe I'm gonna let you drag me into this….."

"Yay!" She stood up and pulled me away from the table.

"Ino! What about the plates?"

"They'll get 'em later! Right now were boy hunting."

Ino really did have a way of getting my mind off things. She dragged me to a corner and peered out from there. What was up with her?

"Ok! They're right over there walking past the pretzel stand."

I looked to wear she was pointing. There was a group of guys there. One I recognized right away, it was Hinata's cousin Neji. The other three weren't as familiar to me though. One boy had short spiky hair that was brown, and red triangle tattoos on his face. It made me wonder what type of person would pick to put something like that on their face. The boy he was talking to was pale, much like Sasuke, and had black hair. He had an awkward smile on his face. The one next to Neji had his dark hair up in a high ponytail, and had a hoop earring.

I didn't really recognize any of them from school. I felt like I would've remembered seeing guys like this. It was unquestionable that they stood out. Me and Ino observed them standing there, talking amongst themselves. What were they waiting for? I saw a piece of the yellow blonde hair near the pretzel stand and figured out why they were waiting. Naruto appeared with a pretzel in his hand and smiling like an idiot. So this was Naruto's other friends. He had asked if I wanted to hang out with them before, but I didn't like being around people I didn't know so I said no.

Seeing them now, I should have said yes.

"Why do you need me here if Naruto's there? Just go over and talk to him."

"Because I don't get along with Naruto, and I don't wanna go over there by myself."

"Neji's over there too."

"I'm not that close to him either! The only one I actually talk to is Shikamaru, but that's cause our families are close."

"Shikamaru?"

"The one with the pineapple looking hair."

"Oh."

"So, here's the plan. We act like were just walking talking and having a blast. Then, you 'spot' Naruto and go over to talk to him. Then he introduces us, and bam! We're in."

"Which one are you even after pig?"

"The pale one."

He was wearing all black, his hair was black, and it looked like he had never been out in the sun.

He was so not Ino's type.

But I wouldn't argue with her, he wasn't that bad looking and a group of cute boys was exactly what I needed at the moment.

"Ready?"

I nodded. We backed up the little and began to walk casually. We pretended to be talking, Ino was saying something about shoes. We were both sneaking peeks to see if the group had noticed us yet. I was supposed to 'notice' Naruto and go over to him, but I didn't need to as I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" he waved us over. This was just too easy.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled and walked over with Ino. He ran up the rest of the way and hugged her. Looked like he hadn't forgotten the last time they were together. It made Sakura a little nervous. She had always said that she didn't want to lead him on, but she kind of had and she needed to straighten things out. She didn't want to seem like a kill joy if front of his friends though so she decided to do it later

Naruto turned to his friends and introduced them.

"Guys this is Sakura…..and Ino." I elbowed him in the ribs to be nice.

"Sakura, Ino, this is Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and you guys already know Neji."

Neji simply nodded and Shikamaru waved. Kiba grinned and said "Hiya", while Sai smiled and replied "Hello."

"Hey, I'm Ino." Ino said.

"And I'm Sakura."

Ino went straight for Sai. He just smiled at her as she chatted, and had an occasional response. Sakura shook her head at how quick her friend was to flirt. She turned to see Naruto arguing with the Kiba guy. She felt a little awkward. She could talk to Neji or Shikamaru. She opted for Neji since she already knew him.

"So Neji, how have you been?"

"Normal. You?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

He was almost as bad as Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Has Hinata been acting weird lately?"

Oh crap. I knew Hinata wouldn't say anything, but I should've figure that Neji woud notice something. He was sharp and knew everything about Hinata.

"Not that I've noticed. Why?"

I played it off as best as I could.

"Well, she hasn't been sleeping very well lately. And since earlier Hinata had said you had some troubles I thought you might know what was going on with her."

It was Neji's job to watch over Hinata, and I almost felt bad for not telling him. Even if he was unsociable, he was trustworthy.

"Oh, we just watched a scary movie the other night and must have been too much for her is all."

Neji looked at me as if he was contemplating, then replied ok. I guess that ended our conversation. I looked over at Shikamaru, who was just staring off into space. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk either. Damn, I feel awkward again.

"Hey Sak!"

I turned around to see it was that Kiba guy talking to me. He made me a little uncomfortable, he seemed a too flirty for me. But I acknowledged him none the less.

"So you go to the same school as us right?"

"Yea. I think so."

"Awesome. Maybe we'll see each other in the hallways a little more now?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I found it a little funny how hard he was trying.

"Sure."

I could see Naruto glaring at Kiba. Boys were so competitive.

"Oi! Don't hit on Sakura-chan like that!"

"I do what I want!"

They began arguing again, and I was left without talking to anyone. At least Ino and Sai seemed to be getting along. A heard a vibrating sound as Neji pulled out his phone and peered at it. He looked up at me.

"Sorry Sakura, but we have to be going now."

He snapped Shikamaru out of his daydreaming, who muttered troublesome and said goodbye to me. I sweat dropped and waved back. Neji smacked Naruto and Kiba to stop their bickering and held up his phone for them to look at. They stopped and apologized to me for having to leave so suddenly. Naruto hugged me, followed by Kiba hugging me. Then Naruto got made, and gave me another one, making sure that Kiba couldn't do it again. Neji and Shikamaru grabbed Kiba and Naruto and told Sai about them having to leave.

"Bye Ms. Lovely."

He turned to me. His smile never left his face as he said

"Bye _ugly_."

Ino had to hold me back from ripping his face off as he walked away.

"Aw come on Sakura calm down he didn't mean it."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Ino just sighed at me.

"The important thing as that he likes you I guess."

"That's the spirit Sakura! Oh if they hadn't had to leave so soon I would've had him too!"

"Sure you would've…."

I began walking away. I was officially done with the mall. Stupid boys.

Ino caught up to me and we bid goodbye to each other and hopped into our separate cars since the mall was too far away to walk to. Besides, it was starting to get chilly out.

"_Sakura-"_

"No."

"_But-"_

"NO."

"_Fine."_

Sasuke pouted outside my window once again. I was busy trying to finish my homework I had neglected. It had been 2 weeks since that night. I was used to how he was now. He coldness, his teasing, I was used to all of it by now. I acted like I was. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of flustering, but he still got the best of me occasionally.

He sat at my window, his new claimed spot. He was watching some birds outside. He completely ignored me when I was doing homework or something that took all of my attention. Tonight he seemed a little giddy though. I turned from my papers to look at him. He was smirking slightly.

"What are you planning?" I asked him.

"_Nothing Sakura. Absolutely nothing."_

"Well whatever it is, it's not going to work."

"_Hn."_

I looked over to the letter sitting at the edge. I had totally forgotten about it. It was 10 o' clock at night though. I yawned. It could wait until tomorrow. I closed my book and hopped into my bed. If I got to sleep quickly enough I could avoid the noises and footsteps. Sasuke's mysterious smirk kept me up for a little bit though. It was worrying me more than it should.

I awoke the next day feeling something bad was going to happen. I had barely gotten any sleep last night, and for the first time ever I didn't feel Sasuke's gaze on me. Something was definitely up. The footsteps last night had been louder than usual. The whispers harsher. I didn't know if it was connected to Sasuke, but I was sure of one thing as I hopped in the shower.

I was not going to like today.

The shower was colder. I couldn't find the clothes I was looking for today. I burnt my eggs. Damn. When I stepped out of the house it was windy and rainy. I locked the door, and walked to the end of the porch. I sprinted the rest of the way to my car in the rain. I waited for it to warm up a little bit before pulling out and driving to school. When I got there, all the good spots were taken. I had to run a good ways in the parking lot. When I got to my locker, Naruto was waiting there for me with a bright smile. I went to open my locker but it wouldn't.

"Augh. Damn it!"

"Somebody's having a bad day."

"You have no idea."

Naruto opened it for me; I muttered thanks and grabbed the books I needed. He walked me to History, and then went a different way to his seat. He was forced to sit in the front. Ino was waiting for me, but she was sitting in a different spot than usual. This was the first time I had noticed that Sai was in this class. She mouthed a sorry to me but I smiled to let her know it was ok. I would just have our table all to myself then. I opened my notebook and waited. Normally Kakashi was ten minutes late so I had a good while to doodle and such. I was surprised however when a man with short brown hair walked in right on time. The bell rang and the class piped down to look at the man standing near Kakashi's desk.

Naruto was the one to ruin the silence.

"You're not Kakashi-sensei!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Mr. Uzamaki." The teacher replied. His smile was a little creepy.

"Kakashi went on a skiing trip on the weekend and got a little hurt. Right now he is on sick leave. I will be his replacement until he gets back."

The class groaned. This meant class was gonna start on time now.

"You can call me Yomato, and if you have any questions feel free to approach me."

He straightened out the papers on his desk before continuing. He was so different than Kakashi.

"On another note, we have a new student today. So will everybody be kind to our new classmate."

The door creaked as it opened. The squealing from countless girls really got my attention. What was up with them?

"Please introduce yourself."

I looked up too late. The hair, the eyes, everything was familiar to me.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

That's it for this chapter! Now for everything to start falling into place. Who is the mysterious relative? Why is Sasuke out in daylight? How will everyone act, especially Naruto and Sasuke when they meet? Only time will tell…

Review please and tell me how you liked it!


	11. The Magic Words

Hello!:D Just like I promised, I have updated once again! Now things can really get moving along. I'm sorry for the Point of View switching that confuses ppl, I'll try not to do it as much.

So, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…man it sucks that I have to be reminded of this every chapter:p

Chapter 10: The Magic Words

~~~~Sakura POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My jaw practically hit the floor.

What the hell.

No wonder why he was snickering last night, the bastard. But, how exactly did he do it? I thought vampires couldn't walk around in sunlight, and that had been proved by him only stalking me at night. Well, that theory was out the door. It seems as though he was even more of a mystery than I had originally thought.

"This young man is from a distant land, so I would like for you to greet him appropriately. "

He flashed a smirk when he saw me gaping, and the female population of the class sighed dramatically. Damn women, they could be so shallow sometimes. Maybe they wouldn't be so drawn in if they knew what he was. The blood sucking stalker pervert that he really was. Wait a minute. Vampires are known to be sexy and tempting.

Ok, so maybe they would still swoon over him.

Our new teacher, Yamato, clapped to silence them.

"Now then, who shall you be assigned to sit with?"

I could hear chairs squealing as the other girls began to try and push their partners off their chair or as far away as possible to make room for Sasuke to sit with them. The squeals from the chairs hurt my ears and I watched everyone except Ino push their partner practically on the ground. When a girl really wanted something, then they did anything to get it. We didn't have assigned seats in this class, but if I mentioned it then people might assume me to be bitter and more of an outcast than usual. But then again if I didn't, he had a very good chance of being placed next to me because I originally had an empty next to me. I would be quiet for now to keep in check, but I couldn't keep my eye from twitching as a cause of the hysteria corrupting the classroom. I could see that Sasuke's mouth was doing the same. So maybe he wasn't as much of an attention whore in the real world.

"Miss Haruno appears to have an open seat next to her."

Shit. I do not want him anywhere near me. He had a pull with a menacing touch, and causes strange things that tend to follow me everywhere I go. It was like I was hexed with his black magic, although imagining him as a witch doctor was pretty dang funny. I could barely handle it at night let along during the day time too. And he couldn't even approach me there. My house was off limits to him unless I willed it. But here he could so much as cling to my head like a probe and it wouldn't be that strange. Trust me; I've seen couples get closer in these hallways.

Which brings me to a different point. I could tell right away that people would sense a vibe about us. Especially if he hung around me all the time. Even if he didn't choose to cling himself to me, People would assume were together. The way he stared would hint that we certainly know each other, and since I was the only one that really knew him it would be suspicious. I don't want the part of the females that do like me in this school to hate me because they think I'm dating a guy they wanna jump. And what would my friends think? I had told them I had no boyfriend, and I had never mentioned him to any of them. And, oh god, Naruto. If this reaches him I might not ever see his smiling face again if he thinks I have some else, let alone lied to him.

But I didn't have time to think everything over. Sasuke was looking at me and smirking while the others glared.

"U-um, Yamato-sensei, we don't really have assigned seats so Sasuke doesn't have to sit with-"

"Miss Haruno, you're not going against my wishes by saying that you don't want him to sit with you, are you?" His eyes were wide, as was his smile. It seemed so put on, so cheerless. His face was dramatic and bore right into mine. It scared the crap out of me. The color practically drained from my face. Man this teacher was creepy.

"N-no…."

"Good. Then Mr. Uchiha, take your seat next to Miss Haruno."

I nervously smiled at him before looking down into my hands, a frown on my lips. I could hear snickering from some of my classmates. Sasuke was mentally tabbing 'one for him' in his mind as I could feel the triumph in his aura. I didn't look up until he sat down next to me and Yamato cleared his voice to start class. I was just going to have to ignore him until it's impossible to. My notebook and scribbles were laid in front of me, and I could see in the corner of my eye Sasuke's elbows resting on the desk. His hands were covering his mouth and he was looking forward. Ignoring him would be easier than I thought then. I could feel a different gaze on me though. I could see Naruto ahead of me, smiling to himself. Probably thinking that I had denied Sasuke or something. I could feel another, less timid, gaze on my back from across the room. Ino, probably peering at my back for nailing a hot guy to sit next to, then glaring for speaking up earlier. They didn't understand the situation. My situation. The absolute chaos in my mind was just obstructing me from focusing on anything else. Great.

Just fucking great.

I was tapping my pencil rather vigorously. There was only three minutes left of class and of Sasuke, and I hopefully I would not see him for the rest of the day. He had found something else to do for the past couple of weeks in the day, so he could manage to do it for the rest of the time he decided to stalk me. Which would probably be forever or until I'm all wrinkly. I wasn't even paying attention to what Yamato was saying anymore, I was just focused on getting out of their as fast as possible, avoiding Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke. I bit my lip harder, deeply intoxicated by the ticking and movement on the clock. So close….

A saw hand appear in my sight, and before I knew it I had jumped back out of my chair and on the ground. Everyone began laughing as I took the time to get up and dust myself off. Man, what a spaz I was being. Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to do something in public. Hopefully. I looked over at him. He surprised at me as he placed his other hand away from his face and onto the desk. I really was a spaz, all he was doing was placing his hands down. I heard him chuckle at my blush as I looked around the room. Sai was even smiling, with Ino leaning over him as she heartily laughed. Traitor. The teacher, however, was frowning at me with those same wide eyes as before.

I could tell that this was going to be a difficult class.

"Well, Miss Haruno, seems as though your on the list with Naruto now."

"YEA! Were on the same list now!"

I just felt like telling him to shut up right now.

The bell rang slowly for me. People immediately got up, still giggling at me. I rushed to grab my bag and put my notebook into it for a quick getaway. Ino had already walked out with Sai, and Naruto had been pulled out of the room from the teacher by the ear.

Which left Sasuke. I turned to begin my escape, but today I had chosen to sit next to window and had unknowingly given Sasuke the inside one. Which meant I had to make my way past him. He was just standing right in front of me; I hadn't noticed him get up. He faced me, probably looking at me with those cold eyes. But I couldn't tell, I refused to look at his face. He was wearing plan jeans, black vans, and a dark blue jacket that was unzipped revealing his black shirt underneath. It seemed so unSasuke-like and very fitting at the same time.

"You seem afraid Sakura."

Usually he spoke to me with some weird mind power thing, but right now he was right in front of me, and I could audibly hear him directly speaking to me. It was even smoother being spoke. He leaned closer, causing me to tense and him to chuckle again.

"You should be."

He lowered himself to look in my face, he was smirking and he had a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He was teasing me again. I frowned at him. If I could I would just sock him in the face. I knew very well that he would not make a move to get me, there were too many witnesses, and it was a public place. Why would he come here in the first place? It didn't make any sense and wasn't beneficial at all to come here.

"Why are you here?" I whispered to him. I clutched the handle to my bag a little harder as his smirk grew wider. His face was too close to mine.

"How else can I see what you're doing when you're not at home? And school is such an interesting thing, Naruto is here as well."

How did he know Naruto's name? I considered about him being a mind reader for a moment. My eyes narrowed as I scrutinized him.

"I don't read minds Sakura, the teacher said his name in class."

"Oh…" I mumbled. I was not willing to believe that just yet. How else could he have known what I was pondering? Then suddenly, as if it was too good to be true, I saw Sasuke smile. It was in no way a smirk or a crooked grin that he usually gave me.

And then he started laughing.

Not a hehe chuckling thing he had always done, but a full out laugh that busted out of his mouth. It was unnatural and surprising to see. But at the same time it moved something inside me.

"You just stare off into space when you try to think on something too hard. It's so easy to read what you're thinking."

My cheeks went red in frustration and the warm feeling in me disappeared. I huffed at him and walked out. He followed closely behind me, just like I had assumed he would. He certainly knew how to push my buttons. I sharply turned a corner. He did the same. I briskly walked down the steps. He did too. If I didn't know any better I would think he was following me.

Because he was.

"Don't you have your own class to be attending?"

"I have it with you."

"How would you know?"

"I asked the guidance counselor if I could have the same classes as you since you were the only one I knew. She said yes."

Damn guidance counselor. He probably used his weird mind power to do it. He sped up a little to walk beside me, his hands resting in his pockets. The girls in the hallway had definitely noticed him, and noticed me walking beside him. The rumors were gonna start quickly. But there was nothing I could do about it. They would just rag on me and talk about how they would be a better choice for him to date. I didn't care what they thought. And he wasn't following them around, he was choosing to follow me. They were just jealous.

Woah woah woah. Since when did I care? Sasuke was a man to be feared. He was cold and demeaning, there was no reason for me to like him.

Yet, we had those moments. Those…._kisses_. I didn't kiss a guy I wasn't dating. That wasn't just how I rolled. Not that I did much dating. But in those short moments when I had been inexplicably close to him, I had felt something. Not just a little buzz, or a short moment of my stomach twisting. It was more than that. At the time when I allowed it, I felt absolutely drunk from him. He was very natural and good smelling, the breeze of him past my noise seemed allusive. His eyes were dark but I felt something in them, I was determined to read the soul behind it no matter how much I denied it. He had resisted hurting me all this time, even though I had killed his favorite branch and purposefully tried to get a rise out of him at times to seize my boredness.

He again sat next to me again in Pre-Calc. Today was simply a work day, but since I had already done the homework I had nothing to do but read. Sasuke, being new, also didn't have anything to do but stare off into the distance. I could not focus on my book, his profile was much more worth looking at. The angle that I could see him from was strange, but he still looked so beautiful in my gaze. He looked at me, and I expected him to smirk at me and give me a little comment, but his lips only slightly twitched upwards at me and then he looked away again. The bell rang.

Computer class was the same. Hinata was in that class. I sat next to her but couldn't pay attention to anything she was talking about. Sasuke once again sat next to me and was clicking and such on his computer. I found it a little amusing. Before today I had found him to be old fashioned, therefore outdated, but he looked like he knew what he was doing. The next period Sasuke left, much to my joy. He didn't have all the same classes as me as he had previously said. He preferred to have a weight lifting class instead. The liar. Tenten and I were together for this one. It was just art. I was drawing while Tenten was painting what looked like a lion. Besides my thoughts of Sasuke, Tenten was acting very strange. She almost looked worse than I did when I couldn't sleep. And she seemed paler than I was, which was something because she was very tan. Something was wrong with her….. what if something was happening to her at night now? I thought of Sasuke migrating to her, but that wasn't possible. Every time I woke up he was there. Every time. So that left three things:

Tenten was having nightmares.

Tenten had her own creep stalking her.

Or

She was just as paranoid as I was.

She was currently absorbed in her painting, not even bothering to look up or converse. I stopped drawing and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over and me and gave me a crooked smile. Yea, something was definitely wrong. She hadn't talked to me all period, and she was usually very talkative.

"What is it Sakura?"

"What's wrong Tenten?"

Her smile faltered.

I knew it.

She looked down at her unfinished painting. I couldn't see it properly with her looming over it. I saw her clench her paintbrush. I reached to comfort her.

"Tenten, what is it?"

She sharply looked at me. The bell rang for the fifth time that day. I got up and grabbed my bag. I turned back to Tenten. She was hurriedly putting her supplies away. She clumsily gathered her things and looked at me again. She was uneasy and panicked.

"It's nothing. Just problems at home."

And she left me just like that. I attempted to chase her to figure out more, but she was already out of sight by the time I reached the door.

Well, that was just weird. Tenten had the nicest parents and they close to never fight. _Never._

I arrived in the lunch room to noisy talking and clattering lunch trays. It was packed and everyone was talking or putting away their trays. I didn't have a hard time spotting _him_, he had a peculiar hair style. But I did have a hard time believing who he was sitting with.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, munching on instant ramen and grinning in Sasuke's direction, who was smirking back. What was going on? They were so different; I wouldn't believe that out of all people Sasuke would pick Naruto to choose as a school friend. Sasuke was so quiet and distant. Naruto was the exact opposite. Even their physical appearances reflected their differences as well. Sasuke's hair and eyes were dark, and his skin was pale. He screamed dark and mysterious. Naruto, on the other hand, had blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He was outgoing and bright. It was like the sun and the moon trying to exist in the same place. It was more than odd to me. I squeezed past multiple tables to reach where they were. I was unsure if I like being close to Sasuke or not, but right now it didn't matter to me. I needed answers. I had been unable to ask them in class because I was still in shock, but now I felt even more worried about what was going on. Naruto saw me first, and waved at me to take a seat next to him. So I did. On closer inspection I found that Sasuke was not eating at all, he was just sitting and listening to Naruto chat at him. Shikamaru was at the other end of the table. Not too far away I could see Ino and Sai at a table, and Tenten and Hinata were with her cousin farther away.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked. I figured it was better to ask both of them to see their different reactions. Sasuke shrugged and continued to look on. Naruto happily replied to my question though, laughing at Sasuke's antics. What a strange sense of humor he had.

"You don't remember Sasuke Sakura-chan? He used to live here with us."

"I don't remember."

Sasuke looked at me when I said that. Did he have Naruto under the same mind control? He was smirking as Naruto chuckled.

"Aww come on Sakura-chan, you used to have such a big crush on him."

Sasuke's smirk grew when he said this. I couldn't help but frown at him. How dare he use Naruto like this. But Naruto didn't seem to notice the intensity between us.

"Your messing with me."

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and looked at me curiously. Sasuke chose to spoke up.

"We used to be in martial arts together. We were a three man team with Kakashi."

"What are you talking about? I was never in martial arts, and neither was Naruto."

I didn't appreciate him using my childhood against me. I didn't have the best of memory, but I had no knowledge of a small boy known as Sasuke. Naruto and I always played together in my front yard. Ino was sometimes there, but that was it. Naruto grabbed my shoulder and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"You really don't remember Sakura-chan?"

"Of course I don't!"

I was getting angry quickly and needed to calm down. I would not play Sasuke's game. This was exactly why I couldn't trust him. He used any method to mess with me. And right as I believed him to be someone I could trust, he goes back to this stoic jerk face. I excused myself from Naruto before I said something again. I needed to think things through. So, for the first time in my life, I skipped the rest of my classes and went home. I needed some time away from that man before I could face him again. He was cheating, but was doing it in such a way that could not be helped. So I would just have to play this game his way. Not exactly subsiding, but fooling him into giving me straight answers.

By the time I was pulling up in my driveway I had cooled off considerably. I pulled in the garage and trudged threw the piles of leaves and up to the steps of the porch. I momentarily stuttered with my keys, but unlocked my door and threw my bag down. It felt nice to return to some peace after everything happening today. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I gulped it down greedily so help get rid of some of my hunger pains. I could make myself some early dinner, but the pot that I wanted was dirty. I started to clean the dishes I would need and sighed. My mother's old apron was hanging in front of me, red and frilly with cherries all over it. I would never wear it, it was just a comfort of her being in the room with me. And I felt like I had not become woman enough to fit my mother. She was so kind and cheery. Sure, she had a temper with father at times but she was practically a saint. I had always loved it when she would stroke my hair before I fell to sleep… I jumped at the noise of my doorbell and dropped the pan I was washing. 'Aw crap.' I thought to myself as I threw the wash cloth I was using in the sink and called toward the front door.

"Who is it?"

"IT'S INO LEMME IN!"

"The door's open!"

I walked out to find Ino prancing towards me, holding her back pack and multiple papers and such in her arms. I groaned, so it was that time of the year again. She hopped past me and spread all of her magazines on the table and left her bag on the couch. I could see bunches of homecoming dresses staring back at me. It was very close to October, and in the middle of the month we held our homecoming dance. And every year Ino forced me to search through dresses with her. I wasn't really girly and didn't care for dresses, but I didn't mind getting all dressed up every once in a while. I had an unsizable amount of left over money from my guardian since he never wanted me to send any back. Which reminded me, I should be getting another letter soon since I had sent my response not too long ago. I didn't dwell on it right now though; Ino was in dire need of attention.

"I was about to make dinner…."

"Do it while were looking!"

"Alright alright."

I finished cleaning my dishes and turned the burner on. Waiting for the water to boil would give me some time to look for myself. It was hard when Ino had to have me comment on every single dress she found remotely cute. She frequently asked me if she would look fat or if the color matched her skin tone. I found these questions highly annoying when Ino looked good in anything and had a perfect tone in her skin. But after hundreds of pages and tons of magazines, we were both able to find something. Ino yipped happily and grabbed my laptop from my desk as I finished with the noodles. I figured she was ordering them online when I heard the little ding.

"Oi, Sakura! The doorbell is going off!" Ino yelled from the desk.

'Doorbell?'

I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. Normally I would just say come in, it was almost always Naruto anyways. But now I had to be careful of exactly who I invited in. I opened the door to see Naruto's smiling face in front of me. I smiled back and welcomed him in. He sat on the couch and made himself at home, chattering about irrelevant things. One of the things I loved about him, he seemed absolutely clueless of the distress going on around him. It was one of the few things he had in common with Ino. I noticed his chatting stopped as I grabbed the plates from the cupboard. I leaned to peek out the door and saw him staring at the piles of magazines on my table. He didn't seem like the type to take an interest in fashion….

"What is this Sakura-chan?"

Ino turned around at the same time he lifted a thick book out of the magazine mass. It was dusty and thick. It had a hard brown leather with a strap on the side, and had some kind of symbol on the front. I didn't remember ever seeing a book like that before.

"uhh, I-"

"Oh, it's the book you asked me about." Ino exclaimed. She was leaning over in her chair and staring at me directly.

"Book?"

"Ya!" She got up from her chair and walked towards me smiling. "You asked for it for a project in 7th period remember? You _skipped_ today so you could work on it." She was really close to me now. "Anyways, I should get going now. I got stuff to do myself." She leaned over and hugged me. She left quickly, but not before whispering, "Find page 103 when you're alone." I frowned at her retreating back. Why was everyone acting so weird today? Naruto noticed my looked and tilted his head towards me.

"Sakura-chan?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and fumbled to remain passive. Crap. I forgot Naruto was still here.

"Huh? Sorry Naruto, this project is just really…..interesting."

He opened the book and peered at the contents.

"Your studying mythology?"

"Uhhh ya, it's part of history isn't it?"

"Ya….."

He trailed off and it gave me a chance to see what it really was. The book was currently on a picture of a standing wolf, with the lines 'Werewolf' in bold at the top and some writing on the bottom. Why would Ino give me this? She didn't know about Sasuke…maybe she found something out about the cat monster? I thought we agreed to forget it.

But I knew better. Curiousity was going to get us sooner or later. And it looks like Ino had already found something.

"Sakura, you don't believe in this kind of stuff do you?"

I looked down at him, surprised. He never called me without a suffix. It was starting to make me angry again, what the hell was everyone's problem today?

"No, I don't. I just find it interesting."

"Alright." He smiled at me apologetically. He knew how much of a temper I had. And he knew that I would beat him up if he pissed me off to a point. And he could see I was getting there quiet quickly.

"I think I heard the doorbell."

Using excuses? That's not gonna help-

DING DONG

"What the-"

He rushed to the door, shouting "I got it!"

How did he do that? I looked down at the book and studied it for a little. I should probably put it in my room to prevent anyone else from bugging me about it and I can look at it before bed. I lifted the heavy material and trudged up the steps to head to me room. It was probably just Ino coming back to get all the stuff she left. I didn't think to tell Naruto to be careful who he let in…

~~While Sakura's Upstairs~~~~~~~~~

Naruto swung open the door and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke. What you up to?"

He smirked at the other male, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning back. This fool would be too easy.

"I just wanted to talk to Sakura about earlier. Is she here?"

"Ya, I think she went upstairs though."

Naruto turned around and looked at the stairs. He turned back around, his smile still gracing his face.

"She should be down soon."

They stood there. Naruto smiling, and Sasuke getting agitated by the minute.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? It'd be rude just to walk in you know."

"Oh ya! Sorry."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he prepared to step in.

"But it's not my house, so I don't really have the privilege to let you in."

Sasuke stopped and looked at him. Something flashed in Naruto's eyes. He was still smiling. Sasuke's smirk faltered for a second before he put his charade back on.

"Fine then, will you go get Sakura for me?"

"Sure thing." Naruto ran off and up the steps, leaving the door open and mocking Sasuke.

What was Naruto playing at?

And _what_ was Naruto?

Well, that was shocking wasn't it?

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. It was getting too long and I had so much stuff I wanted to put in it:p

Review please! It encourages me to update faster


End file.
